Dragon Ball Sg: The Saiyan Generations
by Moviten
Summary: Dragon Ball Sg, The new age of Saiyan is here. (Saiyan Generations)
1. The Beginning, Enter Moviten!

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 1 of 10, 1 of Sg (The Beginning, Enter Moviten!)  
  
The world martial arts tournament is over now, and Pan never could catch up with Goku. Now she is flying home with Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. and Pan says, "You guys I think I'm going crazy I thought I saw Goku in the audience when you guys where fighting." Goku Jr. replies, "You mean great grandfather Goku the one you named me after?" Pan answers, "Yes that's who I'm talking about, but I couldn't have seen him I'm just hoping too much he's still purifying the dragon balls." Vegeta Jr. says, "How long does that take? I mean it's been one-hundred years since he left you said." Pan then looks a little confused and says, "You're right! It has been one hundred years they should be purified now. Just maybe I did see him, but why would he not say anything to me?"  
  
Now in space above the Earth someone or something is crashing down to the planet and going right by the thing is a spaceship. Then a huge light strikes in front of a house and a Saiyan lands on the ground below and says, "This is Earth? I can only hope I didn't miss them." Now somewhere else on Earth a spaceship is landing on the ground and inside are two people and then they begin to step off the ship. Now Pan, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. all land on the ground in front of their houses, but then they see the Saiyan that just arrived standing next to one of the houses doors. Then Pan sees a little of the Saiyan from a distance and says, "Could it be? Grandpa Goku!?" Then the Saiyan steps closer and they all see that it is not Goku, but a young Saiyan warrior. Pan says, "Who are you?" The Saiyan walks a little closer and says, "Are one of you Saiyan's Goku Jr.?"  
  
Back with the ship that just landed a young man stands with a tall figure and the man says, "Awake Android #1!" The Android opens his eyes and says, "Master Hujotin what are your orders?" Then the man replies, "Call me Gero Jr. from now on." #1 replies, "Why master he was just your mentor not your father?" Gero Jr. says loudly, "I didn't ask you to question me from now on that's what you call me!" #1 just stands with a blank expression on his face, and then Gero Jr. says, "Now we go after the one known as Goku Jr. using that tracker of his DNA I gave you." #1 turns his head and then grabs Gero Jr.'s arm and then flies off into the sky and then puts Gero Jr. onto his back. Then Gero Jr. begins to laugh and says, "Great job #1 now lets go get him."  
  
Back with Pan, the boys, and the mysterious Saiyan Pan says, "Now quit talking like we know you and saying your not too late who are you?" Then the Saiyan answers, "Though that is not important my name is Moviten." Pan then says, "Ok Moviten what are you here for?" Then Moviten replies, "I am from the planet Saions in the Toxing galaxy and.." Before he could say any more Vegeta Jr. butts in and says, "She didn't ask that punk she asked why are you here?" Then Moviten pushes down Vegeta Jr. and says, "Now listen up little brat the reason I came here is to warn you of a scientist that calls himself Gero Jr." Pan looks confused and asks, "Gero Jr. are you pulling my leg here? Dr. Gero was an android he never had a son." Moviten says, "No he did not, but this dangerous mind was a follower or some sort a person that wanted to fulfill Dr. Gero's dreams of killing Goku."  
  
Moviten continues, "Now since the one known as Goku has vanished from the planet and the skies Gero Jr. is looking to draw him out. He is planning to do this by kidnapping the one known as Goku Jr." Then Goku Jr. replies, "This all sounds a little far fetched why should we believe you?" Moviten answers, "You do not have to believe me, but soon Gero Jr. will be coming with his creation Android #1 and they will take Goku Jr. and use him for..." Then right as Moviten is saying what Gero Jr. was going to do with Goku Jr. #1 and Gero Jr. begin to float down to the ground. Gero Jr. is now clapping and says, "Bravo Moviten, Bravo I didn't expect you to get here before us, but I guess learning how to breathe in space gave you an edge." Moviten replies, "You two stop now before I have to hurt you." Gero Jr. laughs and then says, "Please Moviten you are making me crack up, but seriously now that you mention hurt."  
  
Gero Jr. then hops off of #1 and then points at Moviten and the others, and then #1 looks over at Gero Jr.'s finger and sees him pointing and then #1 begins to fly at them. Then Moviten flies into the air and begins to launch ki blast down at #1, but then #1 just hit's the blast away and continues to fly at Moviten. #1 then punches Moviten in the face and Pan flies right up at #1 and tries to hit him, but #1 grabs Pan's arm and then throws her down to the ground. Goku Jr. flies over and catches Pan before she hit's the ground and then slowly lays her down. Vegeta Jr. says, "Goku I'll handle this thing you just get the human guy." Vegeta Jr. then charges up to s.s. And then flies at #1, and then Vegeta Jr. punches #1 twice in the face, but brings his fist back and begins shaking it. Vegeta Jr. says, "Wow what are you made of?" #1 then kicks Vegeta Jr. in the ribs knocking him down to the ground hard!  
  
Goku Jr. is now flying at Gero Jr., but then #1 flies down and then punches Goku Jr. one hard time in the face knocking him down and out. Moviten then shakes off the hit from #1 and flies down to him, but then Gero Jr. points at Moviten flying down at them. Then #1 smirks as he turns around and sees Moviten and then Moviten knees #1 in the face knocking him down. Moviten says, "Well maybe I overestimated you." #1 gets up and then shakes his head no, and Moviten swings a punch at him, but #1 dodges it and his eyes flash red three times and then kicks Moviten in the gut. Then #1 upper cuts Moviten making him hit the ground and then Gero Jr. hands #1 some kind of shot tool with blue liquid in it. #1 then nods his head and walks over to Moviten and gives him a shot with the needle. #1 then gives the same shot to Pan and Vegeta Jr.  
  
Gero Jr. says, "They won't be following us for awhile so lets go #1!" Then #1 walks back over to Gero Jr. and then puts him on his back, and then Gero Jr. says, "Are you slow don't forget Goku Jr.!" #1 then punches Goku Jr. in the face knocking him out then picks him up by the leg and flies off. Now in the air #1 says, "What are we going to do with Goku Jr.?" Gero Jr. answers, "Well I have told you this before, but we are going to take his DNA and use upload it into your body and power level it should be enough to take you over the edge!" #1 replies, "Then why didn't we just take Moviten's DNA? He's a lot stronger than this one." Gero Jr. says, "Please do not argue with me, I know that, but this is all to draw Goku out of hiding and then we can kill him for Dr. Gero." #1 replies, "Goku the main objective?" Gero Jr. answers, "Yes the one in your program known as the main objective."  
  
Meanwhile in space another spaceship is flying toward Earth and inside are two mysterious warriors. Then one of the warriors says, "Moviten and Gero Jr. are both here we kill Moviten and then make Gero Jr. cut us in on his plan." The other one steps out of the shadows and is another Saiyan! He says, "This will take awhile since we are taking this ship I wish you could breathe in space like me." The other warrior is a weird looking alien and says, "Do not go there right now, and anyway why is it you and Moviten can both breathe in space?" The Saiyan looks at the alien with a cold expression and replies; "I do not know it's just something we both can do, but its not like he's on my level of power." The alien says, "Well I find it weird that you are rivals and still know the same technique and never trained together." The Saiyan just walks to another side of the ship.  
  
Now on King Kai's planet we see Goku standing with King Kai and Bubbles! Then King Kai says, "Goku! Goku your great grandson was kidnapped by two people one has a very weak power level and the other doesn't seem to have one." Goku replies, "Man King Kai I didn't want to come back to Earth so soon it seemed to peaceful with out me. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the martial arts tournament." King Kai says, "Ok I know you didn't, but if you want to save him you have to go now!" Goku replies, "Fine I will see you later Kai." Goku then begins to concentrate and instant transmissions onto Earth where Pan, Vegeta Jr., and Moviten are knocked at out. Then Goku wakes up Pan and Vegeta Jr. and then Pan begins to wake and sees Goku's face and says, "GRANDPA GOKU!!!" Goku says, "Pan calm down yes its me, but Goku Jr. we need to go get him."  
  
Vegeta Jr. says, "So you are Goku. Well you're right we need to get Goku Jr." Then Vegeta Jr. walks over to Moviten and begins to try to wake him, and then Moviten gets up looking dazed. Goku says, "That's another Saiyan! Who are you?" Moviten then stands up and shakes his head and replies, "My name is Moviten and I'm from Saions." Goku asks, "Moviten is it, well where is this Saions?" Moviten replies, "It's in the Toxing galaxy look in the sky and you'll see the rip that was just made for some reason." They look into the sky and see a very small rip in the sky and Goku says, "That's weird, but it seems like its closing up. I'm guessing that's where those other two came from right?" Moviten says, "Yes it is, now lets get going!" Moviten then jumps into the air and just lands on his feet, and then Moviten says, "Weird I should have flew right there."  
  
Then Pan seems to struggle and then says, "That is weird I can't fly at all!" Vegeta Jr. then begins to run and just jumps in the air and lands on his feet and says, "Ok none of us can fly right now." Then Moviten replies, "Yes of course Gero Jr. did this he did it before on Saions we won't be able to fly for awhile now." Goku shouts, "Gero Jr.! Dr. Gero had a son!?" Pan, Vegeta Jr., and Moviten all shout, "NO!!" Goku hit's the ground and then stands up and says, "Ok I'll just teleport all of us to them." Goku then puts his arm on Pan, and she puts her hand on Vegeta Jr.'s shoulder and then Vegeta Jr. puts his hand on Moviten's shoulder and then Goku begins to concentrate, but after a little bit of time he stops and says, "What just happened to me? I mean I found them and then got a weird shock!" Moviten then ducks his head down and says, "Try to fly." Goku then just jumps in the air and lands right back on his feet, and then Moviten says, "I knew it! By trying to teleport us he got a shock that disabled your flying as well."  
  
Then Goku says, "Man this is just great." Moviten says, "We can walk." Right as Moviten says that Vegeta comes walking out a door of one of the houses and says, "Kakarot! Bad to see you again." Goku smirks and says, "Vegeta how are you still alive I was gone like hundred years right?" Vegeta answers, "Yes it's been one hundred years, two months, one week, and three days. Thanks to Pan though I have internal youth." Goku looks confused and says, "Wow that's nice who else is still around?" Pan says, "All our friends and family including Gohan and Chi-Chi!" Goku gets a worried look on his face and says, "Lets not tell Chi-Chi I'm back just yet, now Vegeta go get Goten and Trunks and lets go get Goku Jr." Vegeta then turns around laughing and walks into one of the houses and walks up to Goten and Trunks reading manga.  
  
Vegeta says, "Get up you two Kakarot is back and Kakarot Jr. has been kidnapped we have to go!" Goten replies, "Ok lets go!" Then Trunks and Goten hop up and Vegeta and the boys go walking out the door, but before then Bulma and Chi-Chi walk up to them and ask, "What's going on you three?" Vegeta just calmly continues walking and says, "Kakarot is back." Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks walk out the door and then Bulma and Chi-Chi come running out the door yelling and Goku sees them and says, "Trunks stay behind and hold them off." Goku then runs off and Moviten, Pan, and Vegeta Jr. all run behind him. Then Vegeta just shakes his head and says, "Only Kakarot would be running at a time like this." Vegeta and Goten then fly into the air and fly after the other three.  
  
Other places Gero Jr. and #1 are still flying back to their ship and then Gero Jr. says, "Goku's already back, but right now I'm not sure if you are strong enough to handle him so we need to upload Goku Jr. into you before you fight him." #1 replies, "If you say so." Gero Jr. then says, "I don't like the fact they are all running and flying after us, so why don't you send a message to #2 and get him to go after them. #1 then nods his head and then begins to calculate #2's position on their ship and then sends #2 a message. Then #2 awakes and says, "Main objection Goku attack Goku." #2 then begins to program himself and then his arms begin to move and then begins to walk off of the ship.  
  
Now with Goku and the others, Vegeta and Goten catch up to Goku and then land on the ground and Vegeta says, "Kakarot why are you walking?" Goku replies, "Me, Pan, Vegeta Jr., and this Moviten guy can't fly because of this Gero Jr.!" Goten says, "Then we should talk with you guys it still shouldn't take too long." Moviten replies, "You are right it shouldn't, and it can give us some good time to get stronger to fight with #1." Vegeta says, "The Saiyan Prince does not need to get stronger to fight an android."  
  
Moviten then says, "So as in Vegeta you mean Prince Vegeta? Isn't that something well the people in Saions might disagree." Vegeta says, "Are the people of Saions Saiyan?" Moviten looks at Vegeta funny and replies, "Of course! That's the reason I mentioned them." Vegeta just looks mad at Moviten and then right as he is about to say something Goten jumps in and asks, "So Moviten why did you come here to save Goku Jr.?" Moviten just looks over at Goten with a cold look and just turns around and continues walking. Goten then just turns and thinks to himself, "Man that Moviten is harsh he could just answer." They all just continue walking.  
  
The planet Saions! Gero Jr., Moviten, #1, #2! Two more aliens are coming one Saiyan one Unknown! Goku back! What else could happen? Find out on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg!  
  
Tell me what you think?


	2. The Next Attack

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 2 of 10, 2 of Sg (The Next Attack),  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Sg, things got off to a quick start when a new Saiyan named Moviten arrived on Earth trying to warn Pan, Vegeta Jr., and Goku Jr. of Gero Jr. and his creation #1! Then before Moviten could say much more Gero Jr. arrived with #1 by his side, and then the attack on Moviten, Pan, Vegeta Jr., and Goku Jr. began it was easy work of #1 to take them all out. Then he prevented them from flying, but Goku revealed himself back on Earth released from the dragon balls, but no time for happiness as Goku Jr. was kidnapped! Vegeta and Goten were gathered and they ran off to find Gero Jr.  
  
Now on Earth #2 is flying to Goku and the others as he was told by #1 from orders by Gero Jr. himself, and then #2 says, "Searching for main objective the life form known as Goku, find and destroy." #2 then burst off flying looking for Goku reading his energy signal in small jumps of readings. As #2 looks for Goku, #1 and Gero Jr. are flying back to the ship with Goku Jr. and then Gero Jr. says, "It seems as if this mission will be a lot easier than expected good work #1." #1 then turns his head all the way around and looks at Gero Jr. and replies, "Yes I was made to make things easier for you Gero Jr. is it now Dr.?" Gero Jr. answers, "Yes you were and yes it is now Gero Jr. if you don't mind now lets continue before the boy wakes up." #1 then says, "Due to his body heat and motion the life form should be waking in about fifth teen minutes." Gero Jr. asks, "Then how long until we reach the ship?" #1 replies, "It will take exactly twenty one minutes to reach the ship I will knock the life form back out once he wakes."  
  
Meanwhile Goku and the others are still walking trying to get to Gero Jr. and #1, not even knowing of #2 and his new mission to kill the main objection Goku. Now while walking Goku asks Moviten, "Hey you how did you know to come to Earth to stop Gero Jr.?" Moviten replies, "I knew what his plans were another Saiyan told me them thinking he was actually going with Gero Jr." Vegeta says, "Another Saiyan!? Well this is great when this is all over maybe I will get to meet all these low life Saiyan's that aren't even showing their dominance or presence." Moviten says, "Vegeta you don't know about Saions they are the Saiyan's that refuse to go around killing and conquering since that's how the last batch of Saiyan's died along with your father am I right?" Vegeta replies, "I should finish you off now for even mentioning the great King Vegeta's name like that."  
  
Moviten says, "Then why don't you try Vegeta, I would just love to beat up royalty." Vegeta then begins to charge up, but Goku steps in the way and says, "Come on Vegeta, You are letting this Moviten get to your head he's just a teen." Moviten just smirks at Vegeta and then continues to walk with everyone else, and then a voice says, "Stop you are my target Goku." Goku looks around and sees no one and replies, "Who is this? How do you know my name?" Then #2 floats down to the ground and says, "Main objection find and destroy Goku 50 complete." Goku then looks confused and says, "Another Android man this Gero Jr. guy seems to have this all planned out." Moviten says, "No way I thought this Android was destroyed watch out he's not as powerful as the other one, but still dangerous."  
  
Goku then looks at #2 and says, "Don't worry I'm more dangerous than this thing, but maybe you guys should back up some." #2's head then rises and he says, "Please if you do not wish to be destroyed walk out the way now." Pan and Vegeta Jr. then begin to back up some, but Moviten and Vegeta just stand where they are and continue to watch. Then Goku says, "Fine Android its time to start this." #2 then says, "I am model 000#2 please call me that, and prepare to be destroyed." Goku smiles and replies, "Alright #2 if you want to be called that just get ready to be blasted away!" #2 then just slowly walks up to Goku and then Goku throws a right punch, but #2 just leans to the side and then punches Goku in the face knocking him down. Then Goku hops up and says, "Ok thing you are a lot stronger than I thought."  
  
#2 then begins to swing punches at Goku, but then Goku dodges all the blows and then hops back and launches 2-ki blast at #2. Then both of the blast hit #2, but then once a little dust clears it shows that the blast had absolutely no effect on #2. Goku says, "Wow ok before I turn this up a notch lets see you take a hit." Goku then teleports appears in front of #2 and then kicks in the side, but then Goku pulls his leg back and then begins to rub it and says, "If I even want not to get hurt by hitting you I have to become stronger o well here goes nothing." Goku then begins to charge up and his hair starts to become longer and lightning strikes a little around his body. Then Goku's hair turns gold and Goku then stands before #2 as a s.s. 3!  
  
Vegeta Jr. then says, "He really is as strong as the stories you've told Pan he really is!" Pan replies, "Yep he is and he can get stronger than that, but I doubt he'll have to." #2 says, "The power reading matches this strength to you, but I've encountered something this strong before. My calculations say I should be able to stand up to you." Goku replies, "Well I've gotten pretty good with this, I bet you haven't seen it this loose before." Goku then jumps in the air and kicks #2 right in the face and this time it knocks him right down to the ground.  
  
Goku lands on his feet and then says, "That's just a dose of how I can move with this now." Goku then runs over to #2 and tries to kick him on the ground, but #2 flies into the air and says, "I can feel your body heat you cannot get into the air like so." #2 then floats down and says, "Since you cannot fight me in the air I shall continue this fight like this." Goku then punches #2 three times in the face back and forth his head goes, but still to no hardcore effect! Now watching the fight Moviten says, "This is Goku the Saiyan once known as Kakarot what's so impressive about him?" Vegeta replies, "There's nothing impressing about Kakarot if you want to see power and something impressive watch me fight seriously." Moviten just smirks and continues to watch Goku fight.  
  
#2 then fires a single ki blast at Goku, but then Goku grabs the blast with his left hand and then throws it back at #2. #2 then shields himself his putting his two arms up and having the blast happen on them, but his two guard shields were cracked when it happened. #2 then says, "Goku main objection proving to be challenge must find away to destroy." #2 then begins to charge up a ki blast and says while firing it, "Mecha Strike!!!" Then a pretty big blast comes waving passed the ground and comes right at Goku, who then puts his arms up and begins to hold on the blast off. Goku then is in pain trying to hold it off on his own so not to be hit by the big blast #2 sent!  
  
Then while struggling with the blast Goku then begins to hold it off while charging up and for a brief moment Goku lets go and the blast begins to cover him. Then the blast begins to come off of Goku as he is pushing it off with his s.s. 4 strength and power! Goku then sends the blast right back at #2 who then quickly moves out the of the blast so not to get hit. Goku then begins to charge up while saying, "Ka.......me.........ha........me........ha......me.."  
  
As Goku is charging it up #2 then begins to read the power waves from the blast and says, "Energy of hit too high, must abort for now." #2 then flies into the air and away getting away from Goku as he was about to finish him off. Goku then powers back down to his normal base.  
  
Then Vegeta Jr. runs up and says, "That was awesome man I mean you hit him like bam! And then with a left and right it was amazing." Goten then walks up and says, "Good to see you fight again dad welcome back you'll get that Android punk later." Goku replies, "I guess I'll have to wait to fight it again, but it was good for a warm up." Pan says, "A warm up! This might be one crazy journey." Vegeta then says, "I guess I can say good job Kakarot, but don't expect many of them." Goku then begins to laugh and they all start walking off again.  
  
Meanwhile at Chi-Chi's house, Bulma and Chi-Chi are being calmed by Trunks after hearing about Goku being back and seeing a quick glimpse of him. Trunks says, "You two need to just settle down and let Goku get Goku Jr. back before anything bad happens." Chi-Chi replies, "Yes my great grandson should be safe, but still I don't believe that my GOKU is back!" Bulma replies, "Yes I agree Goku being back seems pretty darn weird out of the blue like that." Trunks says, "Yes it is, but still he has something to do so you two must give him some time." Right then Gohan comes walking through the door with his work clothes on and then Chi-Chi says, "Great to see you Gohan, but did you know your dad was back?" Gohan un-does his tie and replies, "Well yeah I felt his power level as soon as he arrived back, but I was too tired to go meet up with him."  
  
Bulma replies, "I don't believe that Gohan you knew your father was back and didn't even go to say hello." Gohan replies, "Listen I felt the power of everything going on I couldn't go." Chi-Chi says, "Well Gohan are you going to go meet up with him now?' Gohan then runs out the door saying, "Sorry mom I'll see dad something came up at the office." Chi-Chi just hangs her head low and shakes it and then Bulma says, "Well Chi-Chi its what you wanted." Chi-Chi the just gives Bulma a terrifying look and Bulma backs up onto Trunks who says, "Ok we get it now mom would you please get off me you are crushing me." Bulma then gets off of Trunks and Bulma and Chi-Chi begin laughing and then think of Goku and sigh.  
  
Back with #2 he is flying away, but then reports back to #1 and Gero Jr. and says, "Mission failed, Goku's strength over my own cannot succeed had to abort." #1 tells Gero Jr. what #2 just said and then Gero Jr. says, "#1 tell that pathetic scrap metal to get back and fight Goku rather he will be destroyed or not." #1 then sends #2 the message and it says, "Complete the mission attack main objection even if it results in failure you must fight." #2 then turns around and says, "Mission objection destroy Goku or be destroyed!" #2 then flies off heading back to Goku and the others, and then he says, "Heading toward main objection, will destroy."  
  
Now Goku and the others are still walking on their journey to Gero Jr. and #1 to rescue Goku Jr. and then Vegeta says, "This will take forever, why not just have me and Goten go fly and finish that Android off?" Goku asks Moviten, "Would Goten and Vegeta be enough to fight the Android and win?" Moviten turns looks at both Goten and Vegeta and says, "I doubt it those two don't seem enough to take out #1 by themselves." Vegeta replies, "Who are you to say the Saiyan prince is not enough for another pathetic Android sent to kill Goku and Goku Jr.?" Moviten then turns his head and smirks at Vegeta and answers, "I know you are not powerful enough to do it." Vegeta then begins to ball his fist up, and then swings a punch at Moviten, but then Moviten just dodges the punch and smiles.  
  
Now as they walk #2 appears in front of them once again and says, "Goku please step forward and fight me to the destruction of one of us." Goku replies, "Fine, I'm guessing you were sent back, but no matter I'll end this here with you." Goku then begins to charge up, but as he does #2 then flies by and kicks Goku in the face knocking him down in the dirt. Goku hops up and then launches three ki blast at #2, who then just moves to the side and dodges both blast that explode into a boulder behind them. #2 then says, "Those attacks are mapped out I know your fighting sense now." Goku smirks and then says, "That's why you won't let me turn s.s. 4 isn't that right?" #2 then just turns his head and then flies at Goku.  
  
Then as #2 comes at him Goku then jumps in the air and #2 goes flying under him and Goku lands on his feet and then begins to charge up. Then as Goku is charging up #2 turns around, but it was too late as Goku used the power of the sun to transform into a s.s. 4 once again. #2 then says, "Power rate of main objection over loading must continue fight anyway." #2 then launches a ki blast at Goku, but then Goku just kicks the blast right back at #2 and it hit's knocking #2 right down! Goku then runs at #2 and then jumps in the air and flips while punching #2 in the face as he lays on the ground. #2 then begins to stand looking in a bad way and then Goku lands on his feet turns around and smirks at #2. Then #2 says, "Must continue can not lose." Goku just shakes his head at #2 and then launches a ki blast at him.  
  
The blast hit's #2 and knocks him down to one knee, and then Goku begins to run at him again and then kicks #2 in the face as he kneeled down. #2's head then goes across after the hit and Goku quickly turns around and then runs back at #2 and swings a punch, but #2 flies into the air dodging the hit. #2 is now in the air and says, "My status update of you says, you can still not take flight this should give me an advantage." Goku then smirks and replies, "Ok #2 if that's the way you want to fight lets do it!"  
  
Then Goku begins charging it up while he says, "Kaaa.......me......ha.......me.....ha.....me." #2 then says, "Power of move can over power my level, must continue and find a way to stop it." Now looking on at the fight Goten says, "Wow dad should be able to win this if he hit's the Kamehameha Wave!" Vegeta replies, "He should, but that Android might be able to dodge it since he can fly." Then Moviten says, "Not if you stop him from flying away Vegeta." Vegeta replies, "What are you suggesting kid?" Moviten turns his head and then smirks.  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo is flying down to the ground and then says, "I could have swore a two pretty big ki's just landed here." Then Piccolo turns around and sees a normal sized space ship and he begins to stare at it, and then Piccolo flies over to the ship and then begins to look inside for anyone. Right as Piccolo turns back around after seeing nothing the Saiyan from space hit's him in the back knocking him out. Then the alien from the ship says, "Good job now lets get going." The Saiyan just turns around and looks at the alien and then Piccolo laying knocked out.  
  
Piccolo knocked out by the other Saiyan and alien that have arrived on Earth! Who can these two warriors be, and how are they linked to Moviten, Gero Jr. and this planet Saions? Goku going for the Kamehameha Wave to stop #2 once and for all so they can all get back on their journey! Will Vegeta do what Moviten says and prevent #2 from flying out the way? Find this out and much more on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg!  
  
Tell me what you think?


	3. From Saions, Valgo and Merasota!

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 3 of 11, 3 of Sg (From Saions, Valgo and Merasota!),  
  
Last time #2 through Gero Jr.'s orders went and attacked Goku looking to kill him, and once it seemed #2's ki blast would be too much for Goku at s.s. 3. Goku did what he hasn't in maybe over one hundred years he turned s.s. 4! Then knowing when he was out powered #2 made a retreat not wanting to end in a mission failure. Gero Jr. being angrily sent #2 back to fight Goku no matter what happens to the death. Goku at s.s. 4 then began to charge up a Kamehameha Wave ready to hit #2 out of the air with it. In other places on Earth Piccolo found the other space ship that had just landed on Earth, but before he could do anything he was knocked out by the alien and Saiyan duo.  
  
Now as Goku is charging up and Kamehameha Wave Vegeta looks over at Moviten and asks, "You are telling me to fly up there grab the Android and help out Kakarot?" Moviten nods and at him and replies, "Of course that's what I'm telling you to do its not like you have some huge problem with Goku is it?" Vegeta then just looks at Moviten and smirks then says, "Its not a huge problem I guess I respect him, but still helping him is not in my top things to do." Moviten just shakes his head in shame and then asks Goten, "He's your father right? Well fly up there grab #2 and help me out, but don't get hit by the blast yourself watch out." Goten then shakes his head yes and then flies into the air at #2 and grabs his arm and shouts, "Dad now!"  
  
Goku still charging the Kamehameha says, "Me.....ha.....me... Its not done Goten! I can't hold him for a little while longer!" Then #2 says, "Trying to hold me back from moving out the way, that was a mistake." #2 then flips Goten around making him let go of his arm and then #2 kicks Goten in the gut knocking him down to the ground hard. Then Pan runs over to help Goten up, and then Moviten looks back over at Vegeta and says, "You have to you so called Saiyan prince I can't fly that's the only reason I'm not up there now, but you can help him!" Vegeta replies, "Why should I help Kakarot kill that Android its not like there's anything I should be worried about even if this misses." Moviten says, "Just do it! Lets get this over with as soon as possible." Vegeta just looks over at Moviten and then over at #2.  
  
Meanwhile with Gero Jr. and #1 they are still flying to the base and Gero Jr. says, "#1 isn't it about time that Saiyan wakes up?" #1 replies, "The life form should wake up in just about three seconds." Gero Jr. says, "One, two, three. I thin..." Right before Gero Jr. could say another word Goku Jr. began to wake and then looks up and sees #1 holding on his arm carrying him. Goku Jr. shouts, "Let go of me! My grand-mom will come and make you!" #1 says, "The women life form was no match for my status."  
  
Gero Jr. then says, "Quit talking with the boy #1 knock him out!" #1 then lifts his arm up and chops Goku Jr. in the back of the neck knocking him out on the spot, and then #1 says, "The life form should be out for roughly one hour." Gero Jr. replies, "You numb skull we're going to be at the ship in less than five minutes and we can't use his DNA when its frozen from him not moving. This means we have to wait before using it!" #1 replies, "I am sorry master, I did not know that you only programmed me to follow your orders I did not know how long you wanted the life form passed out." Gero Jr. replies, "Understandable #1 lets just get to the ship we have nothing to be worried about anyway."  
  
Then #1 turns around and Gero Jr. looks as he is turned around by #1 turning around and then Gero Jr. begins to say in a scared voice, "Well if it isn't my loy...loyal par...partners from Saio...Saions Va...Valgo, and Mera....sota." Then the alien and Saiyan duo that stand before him the alien says, "Good to see you too Gero Jr., but why did you leave us on Saions?" Gero Jr. answers still with a worried voice, "Me leave you? No n..no I merely didn't know if you wan...wanted to come Valgo." Valgo shouts, "Lies! Do not toy with me Gero Jr. just let us in on whatever it is you are doing." Gero Jr. replies, "Ok that's fine with me well right now I'm heading back to the ship you both can come along if you want." Then the quiet Saiyan Merasota just smirks and Valgo says, "That sounds good Gero Jr. we'll come along." They all fly off after that heading back to Gero Jr.'s ship!  
  
Now back with Goku and the others, as Goku is charging up the Kamehameha Wave aiming it right up at #2 in the air ready to move out the way. Moviten then says to Vegeta, "You have to forget whatever kind of problem with him you have for just a split second and grab #2!" Vegeta then smirks at Moviten and then smiles, Vegeta then quickly powers up to s.s. 2 and then flies into the air. Vegeta while flying up to #2 says, "Hey Android freak prepare to die!" #2 then swings a punch at Vegeta, but he doges right out the way and then grabs #2's arm holding him where he is. Down below Goku smiles and says, "Thanks Vegeta, me.....HAA!!!!!!" Goku then launches a huge Kamehameha Wave at #2 and it goes in the air hard and fast at #2. Then #2 begins to struggle trying to break Vegeta's grasp, but no luck and then the blast comes right to both of them.  
  
Moviten shouts, "Move now Vegeta!" Then in the air Vegeta lets go of #2's arm and then flies down fast to the ground. #2 has no time to move and then blast begins to connect with his artificial flesh onto his metallic center! #2's metal inside begins to tear apart as the wave takes over his body and destroys him piece by piece. #2 then says one last thing, "Mission failure." #2's body then begins to become metallic dust as the Kamehameha Wave rips everything of his body and it begins to disappear. Then once #2's body is completely gone Goku powers back down to normal and says, "Vegeta I'm glad you grabbed him thank you again." Vegeta replies, "Don't Kakarot it won't happen again." Vegeta then turns around and stops looking at Goku smiling at him, and then Moviten says, "Whatever Vegeta you helped out Goku here and showed you are a brave Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta says, "Please Moviten, I am way more than brave I am the best Saiyan alive and I don't need thanks from the most pathetic full Saiyan's around you two." Moviten then pushes Vegeta and replies, "Hey I'm not pathetic if anyone is its you." Vegeta then balls up his fist and prepares to hit Moviten and then swings his fist at Moviten, but then Moviten dodges. Vegeta then powers down from s.s. 2 and says, "I'll deal with you later Moviten we should all get going." Goku then nods his head and begins to get Goten to stand laying on the ground looking a little hurt, and then Moviten says, "Lets all go now." Then they continue walking on to find #1 and Gero Jr.!  
  
Back with #1, Gero Jr., Valgo, and Merasota. They are all flying back to Gero Jr.'s ship and then #1 says, "#2 is destroyed he sent one more message saying, mission failure. He is now gone which means Goku with those others are heading our way again. What should we do?" Gero Jr. then begins to say something, but Valgo interrupts and says, "You don't do anything Gero Jr. I will go handle Moviten and whoever he is with, but I'm leaving Merasota with you." Gero Jr. then begins to say in a worried voice, "Mera...Mer...Merasota! Why would you leave him here how about he goes and you stay with us?" Valgo then shouts, "NO!" He calms down and then says, "Merasota stays with you like I said I go after Moviten and those others. That's the way it will be."  
  
Gero Jr. then begins to shake his head very fast in the yes motion and then Valgo says, "Good then I'm going now you don't break up from Merasota, and Merasota?" The quiet Saiyan Merasota then turns his head and looks at Valgo. Valgo then nods his head and says, "You don't break up from these guys either and no matter what you sense happening to me." Merasota just stares blank at Valgo and he then flies off leaving Merasota with #1 and Gero Jr. Then #1 says, "Why should we be in a rush to the ship since the boy won't be up for awhile now?" Gero Jr. replies, "You're right #1! We shouldn't be, but we shouldn't carry him with us. I have a new plan though just in case Goku is stronger than we think, and I say we start this plan right after we drop Goku Jr. at the ship."  
  
Merasota just stares at Gero Jr. and then Gero Jr. says, "You don't need to know the plan so soon Merasota don't worry about it." Merasota just turns around and then #1 begins to fly back to the ship with Gero Jr. on his back and Goku Jr. in his arm. In the air while flying back to the ship #1 says, "Master does this plan have anything to do with this weird tracking device you put in me? Because it is starting to flash a orange circle on its radar." Gero Jr. smiles and says, "Yes it does have something to do with that #1 it should help us a lot." #1 then asks, "What is this tracking device tracking anyway?" Gero Jr. begins to laugh and answers, "Something that should answer my very wish." Merasota just looks over at Gero Jr. frowns and continues flying on.  
  
Now with Goku and the others, they are still walking trying to get to Gero Jr.'s ship and then Pan asks Goten, "Are you alright it seemed that Android hit you pretty hard?" Goten answers, "Yes I'm fine it only hurt when it was first connected don't worry about me." Then Vegeta Jr. walks up to Moviten and says, "You seem really cool dude, when that one Android was fighting you though why didn't you power up?" Moviten replies, "I don't know at the time I didn't think it was needed." Vegeta then says, "I bet that's a lie you young Saiyan, I bet you can't even power up to a s.s. level." Moviten just smirks at Vegeta and then turns around and keeps on walking.  
  
Then Vegeta says, "Like I thought pathetic." Goku then says to Vegeta, "What's your problem Vegeta? Moviten came here to help us out and if what Pan says is true, Moviten can breathe in space and that's how he got here." Vegeta then looks mad and looks over at Moviten who just smirks at him and turns his head, and then Vegeta says, "No way, I don't believe this young Saiyan can fly in space without suit or anything." Moviten just says, "Yes I can it's a technique I learned when I was a kid, maybe I could teach you once this is all over?" Goku replies, "You can teach me later on if you want Moviten." Vegeta then says, "You are still a kid, but if its true I might just let you have the pleasure of teaching the Saiyan prince something." Moviten just smiles at Vegeta and they all continue walking.  
  
Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, King Kai is talking with Bubbles and says, "This Saions place? Its weird I've never heard of it Bubbles I don't know where it came from." Bubbles the monkey just jumps up and down without saying anything, but clapping. King Kai then says, "You always know what I mean Bubbles thanks from listening, but I have to talk to Goku for a little second or two." King Kai then begins to send Goku a telepathic message through minds and he says, "Goku, Goku come in." Goku then says, "Right here King Kai what's up?" King Kai replies, "Something big! There's two more powerful fighters from Saions on Earth already! One is an alien I can't pin-point his race, but the other is a Saiyan!" Goku replies, "Wow that is big I'll be sure to keep a look out."  
  
Moviten is now looking at Goku confused a little and then says, "Why were you talking to yourself Goku?" Goku begins to laugh and replies, "O no I was talking to King Kai telepathically he told me about two more fighters from your planet Saions Moviten, a alien of some sort and a Saiyan!" Moviten then looks shocked and says, "Its Valgo and Merasota, but Gero Jr. left them on Saions, they must have followed." Goku asks, "How strong are these two Moviten?" Moviten then thinks for a second and then says, "I don't know exactly, I never fought Valgo and Merasota beat me up pretty bad last time." Goku replies, "Ok this Valgo could be even stronger than Merasota we should watch out for these guys at all costs." They all continue walking not knowing Valgo is on his way to them.  
  
Meanwhile with Gero Jr. and his two henchmen like figures #1 and Merasota, they arrive at Gero Jr.'s space ship and then Gero Jr. says, "#1 go put Goku Jr. in the pod in the ship and then set the timer to begin extraction for when your data says he'll wake." #1 then goes flying into the ship leaving Gero Jr. standing on the ground next to Merasota who just stands with a cold look that sends chills up Gero Jr.'s back. Then Gero Jr. says, "Merasota why ever did you stop being my partner and hooked up with Valgo huh? I helped you when you were a nothing you really should still follow my orders." Merasota then turns his head around looks at Gero Jr. with his cold expression and then turns his back around looking at the ship. Then Gero Jr. says, "Fine that's ok Merasota as long as you help me still now."  
  
Then #1comes out the ship without Goku Jr. and says, "Mission complete the life form is in the pod and the extraction will begin in one hour, five minutes." Gero Jr. replies, "Good #1 now let us begin how many orange flashes are on your tracker now #1?" #1 answers, "There are seven flashes which flash should I go after?" Gero Jr. replies, "You pick one #1, but we get all seven and one at a time we have an hour." Merasota then just looks at #1 and then Gero Jr. and then #1 puts Gero Jr. back onto his back and then flies off. Merasota just stares and flies right behind them.  
  
Orange flashes on a tracking device? Seven flashes at that! There's only one thing it could mean! Now if Gero Jr.'s new plan happens what will he want? Valgo the mysterious alien is now heading Goku and the others way! How strong is he and will one of them be able to handle him? Find all this out and more on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg!  
  
Tell me what you think?


	4. The Plan, Return of the Dragon Balls!

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 4 of 10, 4 of Sg (The Plan, Return of the Dragon Balls!"),

Last time Merasota the Saiyan and Valgo the alien arrived from Saions and surprised Gero Jr. who seemingly left them on purpose. They joined up with Gero Jr., but when Goku killed #2 with the Kamehameha Wave thanks to the help of Vegeta. Valgo left Gero Jr. with Merasota despite him not wanting him to, and then Valgo set off to attack Moviten and the others. Gero Jr. then decided that they shouldn't waste their time waiting for Goku Jr. to wake and he made up a new plan they can do while waiting. Use the tracking device in #1 with the seven orange dots of light on it, which could only mean one thing. The Dragon Balls are back!

Now flying to the first dragon ball on #1's radar Gero Jr., #1, and Merasota are looking to finish Gero Jr.'s next plan quickly. Then #1 asks, "What do you mean by your wish? Is it to kill Goku? Or does it have something to do with me?" Gero Jr. answers, "In fact it does have something to do with you, but that is all you need to know." Merasota then looks over at #1 with Gero Jr. on his back as they fly and then begins to speak, and says, "Making a wish on a pathetic Android? That's a pathetic wish by a pathetic man." Gero Jr. replies, "Enough of your talk Merasota I will not accep..." Then Merasota interrupts just by staring at Gero Jr. with his cold look with his cold eyes and facial expression. Then #1 says, "Let us just continue." They all continue to fly to the first dragon ball.

Meanwhile with Valgo heading to Goku and the others, he thinks to himself, "That Moviten has the nerve to go against me and Gero Jr., but his decision will be his down falling. Now how to kill him? That is a tough decision." Valgo then begins to laugh and continues to fly to Moviten and the others. Then Valgo stops in the air and hears Merasota's voice in his head and then he says, "Why are you doing that again Merasota you know I hate it." Merasota then says in Valgo's head, "Don't interrupt I have something to tell you. Gero Jr. in putting his first plan on halt and looking for these seven things so he can make a wish of his choice." Valgo replies, "Ok then just go along with it for now, but if it gets out of hand stop him." Merasota says, "Will do." Then his voice disappears from Valgo's head and he continues to fly to Goku and the others.

Back with Goku and the others they are all still walking to Gero Jr.'s ship to catch up with him and #1. Then Goku asks, "Moviten how do you know they just won't leave the planet now that they have Goku Jr.?" Moviten replies, "It has nothing really to do with Goku Jr., but he's like a trick to pull you in so he can kill you." Goku says, "Wow now that I'm back why not just come get me now?" Moviten answers, "He must not trust #1's strength right now he's using Goku Jr. to upload him into #1's body and steal his strength!" Goku shouts, "What! Why didn't you mention this before?" Moviten says, "Well last time I got knocked out when I was going to tell the Saiyan girl behind us, so I forgot."

Goku says, "Fine then maybe we should send Vegeta and Goten ahead of us so nothing happens to him?" Moviten replies, "Vegeta, Goten do you guys think you're up to it even if you have to fight #1 without us?" Vegeta says, "I don't need help fighting Androids like I said before I'll go myself!" Goten then says, "If Vegeta's going I'm going no way he can fight them by himself." Vegeta just looks mad at Goten and says, "Fine then come on if you're coming this should be handle in no time at all." Vegeta then flies into the air and then calls Goten up, and then Goten flies into the air and says, "Bye dad, we'll try to have this all handled by the time you get there." Goku smiles and says, "Good luck and see you when you're done!" Vegeta and Goten then fly off and Goten waves at the others while flying away.

Valgo is flying right at the others, but then he begins to see two dots flying in the air closer and closer to him and then after they get close enough he sees its Goten and Vegeta. Valgo says, "Two Saiyan's coming my way how lucky am I?" Then Valgo flies down below se he can't be seen by them, and then Vegeta and Goten begin to fly passed. Goten says, "Did you feel a power level just then Vegeta?" Vegeta replies, "No it must have been my great power just jumping up." Goten just looks funny at Vegeta and then smiles right as they fly by Valgo floats back into the air and says, "Stop right there Saiyan's." Vegeta and Goten turn around and see Valgo and then Vegeta asks, "So freak who the heck are you?" Valgo then answers, "I am the great Valgo one of the only non-Saiyan creatures from the planet Saions!"

Vegeta then says, "So you're one of the other Saions freaks! I'll be glad to kill you right now." Valgo says, "And you are?" Vegeta replies, "I am prince of all Saiyan's Vegeta!" Valgo just begins to laugh and says, "Killing royalty this should be good for my first kill on Earth." Vegeta then says, "Goten fly down to the ground I'll come and get you once this is over." Goten nods his head and says, "But you are sure you don't want me to help for back up?" Vegeta says, "Just move Goten I don't need help from Kakarot's son!" Goten then flies down to the ground and Vegeta says, "I guess your first fight on Earth will be your last."

Valgo then teleports from in front of Vegeta and appears behind him and then kicks Vegeta in the back knocking him across the air. Valgo then goes flying after Vegeta as he burns across the air after the kick, and then Valgo launches a ki blast at Vegeta as he flies at him. Vegeta then stops in the air and begins to breath hard, but then sees the blast coming right at him. Then Vegeta wraps his hands together and pulls his arms back, and then right at the blast comes at him Vegeta throws his fists at the blast and hit's it right back at Valgo. Valgo says, "Good try Saiyan, but my own attack won't work on me." As the blast comes back at Valgo, he teleports out the way and the blast goes through the air.

Valgo then appears in front of Vegeta and goes for a punch, but Vegeta grabs his fist and then tries to throw Valgo down. Then as Vegeta tries to throw Valgo he teleports again appears on the side of Vegeta and then kicks him right in the face. Vegeta stops and begins to breath hard and says, "Ok freak I guess I can't take this easy on you." Valgo looks confused at Vegeta and then watches as Vegeta begins to charge up. Then Vegeta's muscles begin to slightly bulk up and his hair glows gold and spikes up some, and lightning sparks a little around his body. Then Vegeta shouts, "AH!!!!" Then a gust of wind whirls around and then Vegeta floats in the air only about fifth teen feet from Valgo, but Vegeta is now a s.s. 2!

Vegeta says, "Now should I kill you or should we make this fun?" Valgo replies, "That is decent power, but not enough to beat me." Vegeta then looks mad at Valgo and says, "Do not make a joke of the Saiyan prince! DIE!" Vegeta then launches a massive amount of ki blast at Valgo and continues to launch them causing smoke to flood around the sky as he continues to launch them. Down below Goten is looking up, but cannot see anything and then thinks to himself, "Wow Vegeta must have been pretty mad! Well I hope what he's doing works." Now in the sky Vegeta stops launching the blast and the smoke begins to very slowly fade away. Vegeta looks where Valgo was, but nothing was there, and then Vegeta says, "Well I guess he couldn't handle that much of the Saiyan prince."

Then Vegeta feels someone tapping on his shoulder and says, "Goten please I just got done fighting don't brother me." Vegeta turns around and sees Valgo is what was tapping him, and then Valgo shakes his finger no. Vegeta then tries to punch Valgo, but Valgo dodges the punch and then elbows Vegeta in the side of the head. Vegeta's head turns after the hit, and then Valgo floats higher into the air and kicks Vegeta in the ribs almost breaking them.

Vegeta then begins to fall to the ground and hit's the dirt below not far away from Goten, and then Goten sees this as Valgo floats down to Vegeta and says, "That was a pathetic attempt, I guess the Saiyan prince wasn't as of a hard fight as I thought he would be." Goten shouts, "Leave him alone fight me!" Valgo turns around and sees Goten and says, "You are even weaker than him I should easily finish you off, now how would you like to go?" Valgo slowly walks up to Goten, and Goten backs up some as Valgo steps up closer. Valgo says, "It's almost over for you, please fear me and bow before me, and I might spare you." Then Valgo hears a noise and quickly turns around, and he sees Vegeta on his feet.

Valgo says, "No way." Vegeta then smirks and says, "No you bow to the prince! Or suffer." Valgo replies, "I would never bow to a Saiyan! You will have to die this round prince." Vegeta smirks and then looks up at the sun, and Vegeta says, "Its funny a long time ago I used technology to become stronger for one time and one time only. I told myself, I would never do it again, and then I began to learn and some things I good to know." Vegeta then smirks as a tail comes out from his pants and then he looks up at the sun again. Valgo says, "You are weird Saiyan there is no moon here! The sun will not save you from me." Vegeta replies, "Bow before the prince!" Then Vegeta's heart begins to pump as blood rushes through his vanes very fast and then Vegeta takes one large breath!

Then Vegeta's body begins to grow, but then stops as a burst of light comes over him and Vegeta begins to transform. Then Valgo sees Vegeta once again different, this time as a s.s. 4! Valgo says, "I've seen this before, pretty good trick you Saiyan's always have been able to amaze me, but never anything passed that!" Vegeta replies, "Maybe, but you have never been amazed by the Saiyan prince it's about time you die." Then Vegeta flies at Valgo and upper cuts him right in the gut forcing him to duck in pain, and then Vegeta smiles and jumps in the air and kicks Valgo in the face knocking him down on the dirt. Valgo goes across the dirt and makes a small print of where his body was, and then Vegeta launches one ki blast at Valgo it hit's and creates a huge hole!

Goten looks in awe as Vegeta begins to have his way with Valgo and then Goten says, "Good job Vegeta, but just finish him off!" Vegeta looks over at Goten and shakes his head no, and then picks up Valgo and knees him in the face knocking him right back down. Valgo then begins to get up and wipes his face and then says, "Darn you Saiyan, I should have ripped you limb from limb! Then taken your blood and poured it on the more pathetic one." Vegeta replies, "Isn't that sweet, I would have liked to see you try, but how would you feel about me doing that to you?"

Valgo then begins to back up from Vegeta, and then Vegeta walks up to him slowly and says; "Now how does it feel to back away from a greater power?" Valgo stops backing up and replies, "No Saiyan I am not the lower power, just give me a chance to prove it. I know you want a fight, just let me leave for now. Once I come back I'll beat you!" Vegeta looks at Valgo and replies, "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but don't keep me waiting because I'm not stopping." Valgo then stands up completely and says, "Good choice Saiyan, but remember next time we meet I will kill you." Vegeta smirks and replies, "I can't wait for the opposite to happen, when I kill you." Valgo then flies into the air and flies off away from Vegeta.

Goten then flies over to Vegeta and says, "What was that all about? You should have just killed him, who knows what he's going to do now!" Vegeta replies, "I don't need you to warn me about what that weakling is going to do, I can take him out at this form, and I should thank him for helping me reach this form again." Goten just turns away from Vegeta and then says, "C'mon then lets get going." Vegeta smirks and flies into the air while thinking to himself, "I can't wait to battle with him again, I will surely take him out." Goten then flies into the air and both Vegeta and Goten fly off heading to Gero Jr.'s ship at a fast pace!

Now in the other way of the sky Valgo in floating in the air and thinks to himself, "Vegeta is my match! I can't beat him with my strength. I have to find another way, but of course, I know what I could do this should be easy." Then as Valgo begins to fly he stops in the air again and hears a message in his mind from Merasota that says, "Valgo we have one of these mysterious balls, Gero Jr. still claims once you have seven you can grant any wish you want." Valgo replies, "Merasota don't worry about it, just continue to collect them once you have seven if you think you can grant a wish do what you think is right." Merasota says, "Fine I will, but what happened to you?" Valgo answers, "Nothing to worry about I will handle everything." Valgo then flies off across the sky.

Meanwhile with Gero Jr. and the other two, Gero Jr. is holding a dragon ball the five star one! #1 then says, "Master this shouldn't be hard, and with my knowledge I predict we can collect them all in one hour right before the life form wakes, and then I can become stronger." Gero Jr. replies, "Yes true, but that doesn't matter now, the only thing that does matter is getting these dragon balls." Merasota just looks over at Gero Jr. who is smiling holding the dragon ball, and then Merasota thinks to himself, "That fool, I don't know why Valgo has us work for him, I went with Valgo to get away from this pathetic man. But I will do what I have to." Then the three continue to fly looking for the dragon balls.

One dragon ball has been collected! Gero Jr. seems to have this well in hand! Now Vegeta after going s.s. 4 again, let Valgo escape, but what will Valgo do to out match Vegeta? Are #1's predictions correct, will Gero Jr. get the dragon balls in one hour? With Vegeta and Goten flying to the ship, it seems it should be easy to get Goku Jr., but how will they find the ship? Find all this out and more on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg! (Valgo's Attempted Technique?)


	5. Valgo's Attempted Technique?

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 5 of 10, 5 of Sg (Valgo's Attempted Technique?),

Last time, Gero Jr. used Merasota and #1 to fulfill his latest plan! Collect the dragon balls, which just came back! Meanwhile once finding out what Goku Jr.'s fate would be if failure of getting to Gero Jr. in time, Goku sent Vegeta and Goten to go get him! Now when flying to get to Goku Jr. in time Vegeta ran into Valgo the mysterious alien. At first it seemed Valgo had the advantage, but when Vegeta showed his new tail and turned s.s. 4 everything went the other way! Valgo then told Vegeta he could beat him if he let him leave, and Vegeta allowed it once again falling for a villain's seemingly obvious trap! But what could Valgo's new plan be?

Now still walking to Gero Jr.'s ship trying to save Goku Jr. Goku asks Moviten, "So Moviten, what's up with you and Gero Jr. history?" Moviten replies, "Really I don't want to talk about it, I just don't like bringing it up." Goku nods his head and replies, "I understand I won't bring it up again." Goku then thinks to himself, "Wow something really happened with Moviten and this Gero Jr. I still can't help, but wonder what?" They all continue walking, and then Vegeta Jr. walks up to Goku and asks, "Goku right? What ever happened to you why gone so long?" Goku answers, "I would have thought Pan explained it already, but you were probably too young to remember. Long story short I fused with the legendary dragon balls to purify them, because only a pure heart such as myself could. I fixed them and with my pure heart I made it where we should be able to make as many wishes as we want without risk of them becoming evil again."

Vegeta Jr. says, "That's great Goku! Could I wish to be as strong as you someday?" Goku smiles and replies, "You could, but one day you should become stronger than even I without magic." Vegeta Jr. smirks and says, "I don't know about that, but I'll train hard to do it!" They all continue walking and then Moviten steps backwards over to Pan and says, "Hey you sure have been quiet." Pan replies, "It seems I have, well I guess I'm just concentrating getting ready for this fight we have." Moviten says, "Don't worry I felt Goku's power moving up as we've been walking it seems as if we all are mind training." Pan says, "Great! I thought I was the only one, which makes me think about Bra. She went off yesterday to train with the Kai's they must be doing some hard training." Moviten asks, "Who's Bra?" Pan answers, "Bra is Vegeta's daughter, she didn't use to be a warrior, but now she decided to train!"

Moviten says, "Interesting, I wonder how she looks?" Pan replies, "This is no time to be thinking about that, please just concentrate." Moviten says, "I don't need to train as hard as the rest of you, if you didn't know I am more powerful than you and the little guy." Vegeta Jr. turns around and says, "Hey don't call me little guy, call me Vegeta Jr.! I was named after my grand father the great Vegeta!" Moviten just shakes his and says, "Ok kid, I hear you, but still lets just continue." Goku looks back at the other three and just smiles and thinks to himself, "This Moviten guy acts hard, but he isn't I can tell!" Then Goku just smirks and continues walking, and then Moviten looks over confused at Goku smirking.

Meanwhile Valgo is flying in the air and then thinks to himself, "This is the only way, I didn't want to have to do this, but it's my only chance." Then Valgo flies a little more, then looks down and sees Goku and the others walking to Gero Jr.'s ship. Valgo then thinks, "Ok I know I can do this, but who? It has to be Moviten, I don't know how easy the others will be, and Moviten it is. Valgo then slowly flies in the air until he ends up behind Moviten and everyone else, and then Valgo smirks. Right before Valgo could do anything else Merasota sends him another message saying, "Valgo what are you doing? You are right behind Moviten and three other pretty strong Saiyan's." Valgo says, "Never mind that Merasota leave me alone." Valgo then begins to shoot a small string ki at Moviten, and it slowly moves closer and closer.

Back with Gero Jr. and the other two, Gero Jr. has another dragon ball in hand and then says, "Good job you two, and this shouldn't be hard at all we already have two!" #1 replies, "We may have two, but the next one is a good distance away, it will take fifth teen minutes to reach." Merasota then looks over at Gero Jr. on #1 and says, "This is annoying why must we do this, I don't think we need any wishes me and #1 could handle all those pathetic Saiyan's." Gero Jr. replies, "I don't see how a powerful Saiyan like yourself can underestimate all these other Saiyan's." Merasota just looks over at Gero Jr. and then gives him the cold stare with his eyes, and then #1 says, "We should not be fighting we are trying to get all seven of these balls before the life form wakes at the ship. My power reading shows after five minutes of waking the life form should be able to break the container he is in."

Gero Jr. shouts, "You never fail to disappoint me! How could you know he will be able to break what he is in and still put him in there?" #1 replies, "I had to, everything else was too easy to break I know we can get all the balls in time, if we don't waste time." Merasota then looks over at #1 and thinks to himself, "That is the most pathetic creature having to do everything Gero Jr. says, and wants. I would hate to be that."

Now back with Goku and the others, Valgo's strange ki string is in Moviten's neck, and no one notices, and then Moviten puts his head down and stops walking. Goku turns around and asks, "Moviten are you ok?" Moviten's head then slightly rises up and he replies, "No I am fine, except you." Goku asks, "What's wrong with me?" Moviten replies, "Being alive." Goku looks confused, and then Moviten runs up to Goku and punches him in the face, knocking Goku right down. Pan says, "Hey what's your problem Moviten?" Moviten turns around and then kicks Pan in the stomach and she hits the ground hard. Vegeta Jr. then runs up to Moviten and begins to punch him in the gut again and again, and then Moviten just grabs one of his fists and throws him to the ground.

Goku then stands up and says, "Well it seems you were against us all along. Well in that matter I have to end you right here." Goku then launches a ki blast at Moviten, but then Moviten just jumps out of the way, and the blast turns around and comes right back at Moviten's back. Then Moviten lifts his arm up and elbows the blast into the sky fast and hard, and then Goku says, "I see you were also hiding some power from us, I never thought this would happen." Goku then runs at Moviten and tries to kick him, but Moviten dodges the kick, and then knees Goku in the gut. Moviten moves his knee from Goku's gut and he then hits the ground and Moviten smiles looking down at him. Valgo is floating in the air not far away, but no one can see him, and then Valgo thinks to himself, "This is so easy, I should have thought of using this again on Moviten, but the first time those other Saiyan's were around!"

Vegeta Jr. then gets up and runs at Moviten, but then Moviten turns around and grabs Vegeta Jr.'s head and begins to pick him up by it. Then Vegeta Jr. shouts a battle cry, "AH!!!" In pain Vegeta Jr. seems not be to able to take it as Moviten grabs on his head tighter, and then Goku gets up behind Moviten and kicks him in the head knocking him down. Moviten's grasp slips from holding Vegeta Jr.'s head, and then Goku says, "Get up Moviten, I don't want to play around with you! I want to end this you are only slowing me down." Moviten then gets up and looks at Goku with an expressionless look, and then Goku thinks to himself, "This doesn't seem like Moviten at all, but maybe I just didn't know him."

Moviten then strikes Goku with a right fist in the face, and then Goku has blood fly from his face, and Moviten jumps into the air and looks for a kick. Goku then ducks the kick, and when Moviten lands on the ground, Goku pops up and upper cuts Moviten. Then as Moviten's head goes up from the punch, Goku smirks, and then throws his leg out and hit's Moviten in the ribs. Then Goku puts his hands on Moviten's gut, and then begins to charge up a huge ki blast, that pushes Moviten back. Moviten's feet break the dirt below, and then still push back, and then Goku finally launches the blast sending Moviten right in the air. Then Moviten goes flying in one direction, and Goku just watches him, and then Vegeta Jr. gets up sees Moviten flying one direction, and then looks over and sees something that shocks him.

Meanwhile on the Kai planet, Bra is training on the planet very unusually without Kibito Kai or Elder Kai around. Bra is chagrining up while throwing blank punches, and other blows at the air, and then she thinks to herself, "This is not the training I was expecting, but I guess Elder Kai has other plans with me." Elder Kai then comes walking over to Bra, and then looks at her and says, "Come forced to be young one. You have to just train without complaining, all great warriors do." Bra then replies, "But I thought Gohan, Goku, and a few others have complained about your training methods?" Elder Kai then shouts, "Just because a few complaints say I do things wrong or weird, doesn't mean it doesn't work. Gohan and Goku were both happy with me once their final results were through. Now if you don't mind, continue!"

Bra looks confused at Elder Kai, and then begins to charge up, and a rock comes flying at her hard a fast. Then she begins to move, but Elder Kai says, "Do not be afraid continue charging up and the rock shall miss." Bra stands right where she is plants her feet into the ground, and then continues charging up. The rock then comes right at her, but stops because of the aura of her power from charging up, and then the rock breaks under pressure. Elder Kai smiles at Bra and thinks to himself, "Maybe her age combined with her wish fulfilled youth, is really a help in this case with her training and all." Bra then continues charging up as the ground below breaks as her feet plant deeper and deeper as her power rises.

Then Bra shouts as her power grows, "AH!!!" Then the ground below breaks even deeper, and Bra does not stop charging until a blue aura shoots around her. Her power level increases too high too fast, and Bra quickly stops charging up and hit's the ground. Elder Kai walks over to her and says, "Good job, but I'm guessing jumping to that level of power at that rate was too much for you. Now you see if I trained you like I did Gohan, the power all at once would be too much for your body to handle, and you might have died. The way I am doing it, makes it where you increase your power slowly before making the big jump." Bra nods her head, and then they resume training.

Back on Earth, Vegeta Jr. begins to stand on his feet and looks shocked at what he saw, and then he begins to make it out. Vegeta Jr. runs over to what he saw, but then he gets there and sees Valgo too high in the air to reach by jumping. Valgo then quickly looks down and sees Vegeta Jr., and then says, "How sweet a little miniature version of that Saiyan I fought before." Vegeta Jr. shouts, "What are you doing alien? I want to know now!" Valgo then begins to laugh and replies, "I might as well just tell you then, you see this little line of ki I hold in my hand? Its unbreakable, and it controls your new little friend Moviten as of now, and to make it even better. There is nothing you can do about it." Vegeta Jr. then turns his head, and smirks at what Valgo said.

Vegeta Jr. then hops back, and begins to launch a massive wave of ki blasts, at Valgo, but then Valgo says, "Please do not waste my time." Valgo then uses one arm, and hits all the blasts into the space of the galaxy and then smiles. Vegeta Jr. then looks over and sees, Moviten and Goku still fighting, and Moviten runs up to Goku and punches him in the gut. Vegeta Jr. shouts, "Goku, stop fighting with Moviten something is controlling him right over here!" Goku then replies while swinging a kick at Moviten, "I'm a little busy why don't you handle it." As Goku finished saying that, Moviten grabs his leg, and then launches one strong ki blast at Goku knocking him right down. Vegeta Jr. then looks back over at Valgo controlling Moviten, and then frowns, as Valgo does nothing, but smile.

Meanwhile with Gero Jr. and his two allies, they are flying to a third dragon ball, and then they roam into a city. Gero Jr. asks, "#1 is the dragon ball here?" #1 replies, "Yes the target, is set somewhere in this location." Merasota just looks at #1 with Gero Jr. on his back and thinks to himself, "Its pathetic, right here boss, yes master. I wish I could just kill it." Then they all fly into a building and #1 says, "The target is in this very building and should be right in front of us." They all look in front of them, and see a man holding the dragon ball in a business suit, and then Merasota says, "If it isn't another human Saiyan." Then the man says, "That's right, but you can call me, Gohan!"

Back with Goku and the others, Valgo is laughing floating in the air too high too reach for Vegeta Jr. as he still cannot fly. Vegeta Jr. says, "Come down you coward and face me." Valgo replies, "Why would I do that, when I could just have Moviten do it?" Vegeta Jr. turns around and sees Goku on the ground, and Moviten running right at him, and then Vegeta Jr. sets his feet and prepares. Moviten then punches Vegeta Jr. in the face, and then elbows him in the ribs, and Vegeta Jr. hit's the ground hard in a bad way. Valgo begins to laugh as Moviten stands lifeless just waiting for Valgo to use the ki to control him and then Valgo says, "This is great not only can I handle all these Saiyan's, I could take out that Vegeta with Moviten!"

Then a voice says, "And what? Spoil all the fun we should have had fighting?" Valgo then drops the ki controlling Moviten, and then Moviten's head drops, and his hands rises and pulls out the ki from the back of his neck. Valgo then turns around and sees Vegeta, and then Valgo says, "Its, its Veg..." Vegeta then interrupts and says, "Prince Vegeta!" Valgo begins to back up in fear as he sees Vegeta float in the air calm.

Vegeta is about to turn it right back on with Valgo! Does this mean the end for the tricky Valgo? On other places #1, Merasota, and Gero Jr. have run into a stop! That stop is none other than Gohan, but does this Saiyan still have enough in him to take out Gero Jr.'s two hench men? Find all of this out and more on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg! (The Wishful Choice!"


	6. The Wishful Choice

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 6 of 10, 6 of Sg (The Wishful Choice),

Last time, Valgo's plan seemed a perfect success as he took over the body of Moviten! Goku was in a tough battle with the young controlled Saiyan, but it was when Vegeta Jr. saw Valgo he knew what was happening. Meanwhile Gero Jr. with the help of Merasota and #1 had two dragon balls, but when they found the third one it came at a price. They have to go through Gohan, protecting the dragon ball! Then as Valgo seemed to have things pretty good using Moviten's body, and Vegeta Jr. not being able to reach him. A voice appeared, and then what Valgo saw put him in shock, Vegeta had followed Valgo, and was there to finish him off!

Now Valgo is looking at Vegeta, and he says, "Well Vegeta aren't you kid of breaking our deal?" Vegeta smirks, and then replies, "Don't toy with me, you were about to use Moviten over there to fight me. You coward can't fight on your own!" Valgo says, "Maybe I was, but still I am the one controlling him, so it's like me using his strength to beat you." Vegeta shakes his head no, and then replies, "I don't want to hear it, just kneel before your prince!" Valgo then looks at Vegeta, and begins to go down on one knee, but then Valgo stands and spits on Vegeta's boot. Then Vegeta's eyes glow, and his aura becomes bigger, and he says, "I don't believe you, how do you want to die?" Valgo then looks afraid, and begins to float back from Vegeta.

Then Vegeta says, "This is where you end." Valgo then launches a ki blast at Vegeta quickly trying to hit him, but Vegeta puts his hands to his gut, and catches the blast. Then it begins to push Vegeta back in the air, but then Vegeta smirks, and the blast begins to grow and stops pushing him back. Valgo says, "What are you doing? That's my blast!" Vegeta smirks, and then launches the blast back at Valgo, and then Valgo moves to the side to dodge the blast, but he miss judged its size. The blast huge side hit's Vegeta in his arm and sends him flying into the air very fast, and Vegeta goes into the clouds. Valgo then says, "I guess I didn't know how strong I really am." Then Valgo looks down below, and sees Moviten shaking his head no at him, and then Valgo looks up.

Valgo then sees Vegeta floating down to his level in the air, and then Valgo says, "Vegeta, please don't do this I didn't mean any of it." Vegeta then gets an aggravated look on his face, and then punches Valgo in the gut, and as his fist pushes on Valgo, Valgo begins to spit up blood. Vegeta smirks, takes his fist from Valgo's gut, and then kicks him in the face, knocking Valgo back in the air. Valgo then begins to breath hard, and just looks at the confident looking Vegeta as he floats in the air, without a little show of tired. Valgo says, "I don't know how you do it?"

Vegeta then begins to laugh, and replies, "Its simple, I just am stronger than you in every way." Valgo then looks mad, and launches two ki blasts right at Vegeta, and then as they come, Vegeta floats higher into the air, and kicks both blasts right back at Valgo. Then Valgo just moves out the way and says, "That was a good attempt, too bad it won't work on me." Vegeta turns his head and smirks, Valgo looks confused, and then turns around and sees both blasts right back in his face they hit, and cause a huge explosion. Vegeta then laughs, and says; "I guess he couldn't hang tough." Down below Goku just smiles and looks up at Vegeta.

Meanwhile with Gero Jr., and his two fighters, Gohan is standing before them all, and then moves one arm from behind his back and drops a dragon ball. Gohan then says, "If you want it come get it." Then Gero Jr. hops off of #1's back, and then says, "#1 will you hand.." Merasota then looks over at Gero Jr. and nods his head, and then Gero Jr. looks afraid, and says, "Fine Merasota, I don't see how you would want to beat up on this Saiyan, but it's your choice." Merasota then walks up to Gohan, and just looks at him with that cold expression on his face. Then Gohan says, "That looking at me is annoying, I know you are just trying to get into my mind, so why don't you act all cocky like all the others me and my dad have beaten before?"

Merasota just continues to look at Gohan, and then gives no expression on his face; Gohan then begins to look a little worried. Gohan then shakes it off, and then begins to charge up! Lightning comes around Gohan, and then his aura becomes larger as his power grows to great rates. Gero Jr. looks a little shocked, then he says, "Wow this Saiyan is strong! Merasota can you handle it?" Merasota then turns his head, and then looks at Gero Jr. with the same expressionless look; Gohan then tries to punch Merasota as his head is turned. Then Merasota grabs Gohan's fist, turns his head, and gives Gohan the same dark look. Merasota then holds on tighter, and then Gohan shouts in pain, "AH!!!"

Gohan then flips his fist from Merasota's grasp, and then jumps back and flies back at Merasota and tries to kick him. Merasota then grabs Gohan's leg and just slams him on the ground of the building destroying the tile in seconds. Gero Jr. then looks in shock as Merasota just dominated Gohan in every way of the seemingly quick fight. Merasota then says, "This pathetic Saiyan can still stand he'll get up, and try to use his powers, but it won't work." Merasota's eyes then glow all black, and he just looks down at Gohan with a cold expression.

Merasota then lifts his leg up, and acts like he is about to smash it on Gohan's gut, but then Gohan jump up, and then tries to hit Merasota again. Then Merasota dodges the attack and then head butts Gohan knocking him right out. #1 says, "The life form, is now completely unable to move." Merasota just looks at #1, and just shakes his head, and then Gero Jr. says, "Amazing Merasota simply amazing you didn't even have to transform against his huge power. Now get the dragon ball so we can go." Merasota then picks up the dragon ball, and then throws it over to Gero Jr., and then Gero Jr. looks confused as Merasota just looks down at Gohan. Gero Jr. asks, "What are you doing Merasota lets go!" Merasota then picks up Gohan by his leg, and then puts his head on Gohan's chest, and then Merasota says, "This thing is alive."

Gero Jr. replies, "Of course the Saiyan is I didn't order you to kill him." Merasota looks over at Gero Jr. with the cold expression look, and then Gero Jr. says, "Do as you wish Merasota." Then Merasota takes Gohan by the leg and throws him directly up, and Gohan's body goes crashing through the building floors. Merasota then flies up the hole he created with Gohan's body, and then Gohan is crashing right back down, and then Merasota elbows him in the head. Gero Jr. looks up and sees a shadow of what happened, as Gohan's head connects with Merasota's elbow, and then it begins to crack, and blood comes from it. Gero Jr. looks shocked and begins to back up over to #1, and then says, "Merasota come down lets go, please." Merasota floats down lands on the ground and walks out the building.

Meanwhile with Vegeta fighting Valgo, Vegeta launches a ki blast at Valgo, but then Valgo dodges it and then flies right at Vegeta. Then Valgo throws a punch at Vegeta, and then Vegeta grabs his arm, and then begins to charge up a ki blast while holding onto Valgo. Valgo begins to move around trying to get free, but then Vegeta finishes charging the blast and launches it right at Valgo. The blast then covers Valgo's body, and Vegeta quickly lets go of Valgo's arm and the blast knocks Valgo down to the ground. Valgo then hit's the dirt below, and Vegeta looks down at him and just smirks then says, "You bore me Valgo I expected a bigger challenge the second go around." Vegeta then balls up his fist, and then flies down at Valgo lying on the ground.

Valgo smiles as he sees Vegeta fly down to the ground, right at him, and then Goku sees Valgo smiling, and then shouts, "Vegeta stop! He has something planned!" Vegeta replies, "Shut up Kakarot I do not need your help." Vegeta continues flying down and then Valgo begins to have the string ki come up again, and then Vegeta smirks as he continues to fly down. Valgo then launches the thin ki string, and it goes right to Vegeta without him even seeing it, and then Vegeta stops, and lands on his feet on the ground. Vegeta lowers his head, and then Goku asks, "Vegeta what's wrong?" Valgo then begins to stand on his feet and laugh, and then Valgo says, "Vegeta is under my control."

Then Vegeta puts his arm down, and then drops the small ki string, and Valgo begins to look confused. Vegeta says, "You control nothing, but your own time of death. Well actually you have no control over that either, I do!" Valgo then backs up, and then continues to walk back until he runs into Goku. Then Valgo bumps into Goku, and turns around, Goku smiles and then says, "Well I could finish you, but I think Vegeta wants to kill you a little more than I do." Valgo then turns back around, and there Vegeta is in his face, and then Vegeta begins to laugh, and Valgo asks, "I know it seems bad for me, but what's so funny?" Vegeta replies, "Me killing you, I enjoy killing and really when it's a pathetic half breed alien like yourself, that does nothing more than use other people to try to gain advantages."

Valgo then smirks, and says, "Fine Vegeta, I'll take you on, but this time I won't hold back." Vegeta replies, "Like I believe you were holding back!" Vegeta then hops into the air, and then kicks Valgo right in the face, and Valgo goes down hard. Vegeta begins to walk over to Valgo laying in the dirt beat up, and then Vegeta looks down at him, and says, "Holding back I see?" Valgo then coughs up some blood, and replies, "No! I refuse to lose to a Saiyan, and here on the most weak planet in the universe Earth!" Vegeta then kicks Valgo in the ribs as he lies on the ground, and then Vegeta smirks, and says, "You mean Earth, the most powerful planet in the universe, thanks to the great prince Vegeta!" Valgo then stands up, and says, "Fine I'll admit you are powerful, but I can, and will take you out."

Then Valgo begins to charge up a huge ki blast with both hands, and then Valgo begins to laugh, and says, "This is it the move that will finish you off for good!" Valgo continues to charge it up, and Vegeta just watches him, and smirks thinking to himself, "He thinks he still has a chance, o well just more fun for me." Valgo then finishes charging and then says, 'Its over Vegeta!" Valgo then launches the huge blast at Vegeta, and then Vegeta floats into the air, and has the blast follow. Then Vegeta braces his arms and hands, and then catches the blast, and Vegeta shouts, "Everyone out the way or I will be force to kill you all." All below everyone runs out the way except for Valgo, and then Vegeta catches the blast and begins to push forward with it.

Vegeta strives trying to out power the blast as it begins to power up, and flash with sparks of ki, and then Vegeta says, "I can do it!" Then Valgo smiles and lifts his arms up and begins to apply more pressure to the blast as it tries to over take Vegeta. Then Vegeta and Valgo put all their strength into the one blast, and then Vegeta shouts, "I am the prince of all Saiyan's!" Then Vegeta launches the blast right back at Valgo, who just stands on the ground in shock as the huge blast he fired at Vegeta comes right back at him. Then Valgo lifts his arms up, but it doesn't work as the blast quickly over powers him, and then causes a huge explosion around both Vegeta, and Valgo. Then once the dust and rocks clear, a huge hole is below where Valgo was, but then Vegeta looks over and sees Valgo laying next to the hole still alive.

Now everyone runs over to Valgo's body on the ground, and Vegeta walks over and then says, "This is sad, I didn't expect it would have to come to me killing you with one more hit." Then Moviten looks over at Vegeta and nods his head, and then Vegeta looks at Moviten for a little while, and then nods his head. Valgo on the ground sends a message to Merasota through their minds saying, "Use the wish for you Merasota." Moviten walks over to Valgo's head, and then says, "I've been waiting to do this, thanks Vegeta." Moviten then lifts his leg up, and then has it come down on Valgo's head breaking it wide open, and then blood leaks for Valgo's head, and Vegeta says, "That's two of those punks dead."

Forty minutes later,

Gero Jr., Merasota, and #1 have the seven dragon balls, and Gero Jr. says, "Fly down #1 its time we end this!" #1 then with Gero Jr. on his back flies down to the ground, and lands on his feet, and Merasota flies down and then says, "Lets do this." Gero Jr. smiles and says, "Finally the wish that will finish off Goku with my creation! Show yourself Sheron!" Without a moments waste, the great dragon Sheron begins to appear with a roar in front of Gero Jr. and the other two, Gero Jr. just stands in amazement as he just stares at Sheron in the air roaring. Sheron then says with his deep dark voice, "Speak, speak your wish."

Gero Jr. smiles and says, "I wish." Right as Gero Jr. gets ready to say his wish, Merasota says, "For me the Saiyan Merasota to absorb this Android's power, and body into me!" Gero Jr. turns around with a horrified look on his face, and Merasota just looks at him with his deep dark look. #1 then begins to slide over to Merasota as the dragon says, "Your wish has been granted." #1 tries to plant his feet in the ground, but continues to slide over to Merasota, and Gero Jr. runs over to Merasota and tries to get in the way. Merasota then punches Gero Jr. in the face and he hit's the ground, and just lies there in pain. #1 then goes into Merasota's body, and his body begins to change, black lightning strikes Merasota's eyes, and then his eyes go completely black every part of them. Merasota begins to morph a little more as black lightning strikes around and Gero Jr. looks up with fear and says, "What's happening to you?"

Gohan dead! Valgo dead! One strike from both the heroes and the evil! Now after the dragon balls were acquired, Merasota made a wish for himself. He absorbed #1, and begins changing in one weird way! His eyes are now like his heart pure black, but he's not done changing as this terrifying transformation continues! What kind of power will this bring to Merasota? Will Goku be able to handle it? Find this out as this exciting saga continues on Dragon Ball Sg!

(Goku's Struggle, Merasota's Power!)


	7. Goku's Struggle, Merasota's Power!

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 7 of 10, 7 of Sg (Goku's Struggle, Merasota's Power!)

Last time, Gero Jr., #1, and Merasota ran into Gohan with a dragon ball, but then when #1 was preparing to fight Merasota stepped in the way. Then Merasota took out Gohan easily, and killed him smashing his head open with his knee. Meanwhile Vegeta and Valgo started up their fight again, and then as it seemed Vegeta would easily win, Valgo put it all on the line with a huge ki blast! Vegeta braced himself, and began holding the blast off, and launched it right back at Valgo, and it hit's and puts Valgo out. Vegeta then when he knew it was over allowed Moviten to kick Valgo knocking him out, and killing him. Forty short minutes later Gero Jr. had the dragon balls, and was about to make a wish when, Merasota interrupted and wished to absorb #1's body and power. Then Merasota's new transformation began!

Now Merasota's body is shaking, as black lightning strikes around him, and the ground below quakes, and rocks and dirt lift into the air. Gero Jr. is looking in fear as Merasota's aura grows deeper, and darker as the huge black aura morphs around him. Merasota's eyes are pitch black with black lightning strike around his eyes, and body. The rocks in the air begin to crack as Merasota continues to change, and then they all shoot up into the clouds. His power continues to grow, and the black lightning strikes around Merasota's body, and then his hair begins to grow long and around. Then his hair begins to flash red, and then black back and forth as it grows a little longer, and then black lightning strikes around his hair as it once again flashes red.

Meanwhile Goku and the others are once again walking to the ship, not knowing where Gero Jr. and Merasota really are. Then Goku says, "Does anyone else feel that power? Its more than amazing, its awesome, I can't even explain it." Vegeta replies, "For once Kakarot you are right, I can't explain it either. That power is stunning!" Moviten then stops walking, and says, "You are right, but I know where its coming from. Its coming from Merasota, my Saiyan rival from Saions." Goku replies, "You can't be serious? That's Merasota?" Moviten answers, "Yes it is, but he's a lot more stronger than before. I mean a lot!" Vegeta asks, "Fine can I go take out that punk before things get worse?" Goku says, "No Vegeta, I can't let you go after that power alone its too much even for you."

Vegeta says, "Fine then, but if anyone gets killed its on you Kakarot." They all continue walking, but then Moviten starts running, and says, "No we have to at least get there soon, no way Merasota is going to cause a little damage with this power, and its growing." Then all the others begin to run behind him, and then Pan says, "Wow this is scary, but I just thought of something. We felt Goku Jr.'s west, but now we're heading east. Does that mean we're going away from him?" Goku continues running and replies, "Yes it does, how about you and Goten go after Goku Jr. and once you get him take him home. Got that?" Pan nods her head, and then Goten and Pan take off running the other way.

Back with Merasota, his body is still changing and the black lightning continues to strike around his body, and his pitch black eyes flash. Gero Jr. says, "Stop it Merasota this is taking over you!" Then black lightning strikes again and hit's Gero Jr. knocking him across the air, and he hit's the ground hard. Merasota's body trembles as his power seems to grow, the ground below cracks, and splits as far as the eye can see. Merasota's hair then shortens up to about middle length, and his hair once again flashes red, but turns back black. A mountain pretty far away breaks into pieces and crumbles down to the ground as nothing, but a rock pile. Merasota then shouts, "AH!!" A huge black light over comes him, and surrounds everything close to him.

Goku, and the others are still running to reach Merasota, but then they all stop except for Vegeta, and then they hit the ground. Vegeta turns around and says, "What's happening to you guys?" Goku then stands up, and says, "Well I have no idea, but I feel a little different." Moviten stands up and replies, "I know what you mean Goku, but I think I know what is it." Moviten then jumps into the air and begins to float, Vegeta Jr. then looks up and sees Moviten as he flies into the air, and then lands back on the ground. Vegeta Jr. says, "I know to, we can fly lets get going." Vegeta Jr. then flies into the air, and calls up the others, and then Goku shakes his head no. Vegeta Jr. flies down, and asks, "Goku is there something wrong? You can fly right?" Goku nods his head, and then answers, "I can fly, but I could also just teleport us to Merasota."

Goku then puts a hand on Vegeta Jr. who puts a hand on Moviten, and then Vegeta looks over at Moviten who just smirks, and then puts his hand on him. Goku says, "Give me a second I need to find exactly where he is." Goku then puts two of his fingers on his head, and begins to search around looking for Merasota's power, and then Goku says, "I got it, ready." Then they all disappear with Goku using his instant transmission to put them where Merasota is on the planet. They all appear where Merasota stands as the black light begins to fade down, and they see Merasota standing, and they look in horror. Merasota then turns his head over to them, and says, "Would you look at this, test dummies for my new power."

Goku says, "Where's Gero Jr., and that Android?" Merasota turns his head over, and Goku looks over and sees Gero Jr. knocked out, and then Merasota says, "That's right, and that Android, lets just say those dragon balls can do amazing things." Moviten says, "Look at you Merasota your hair is a little longer, and red! Your eyes are pitch black, and that lightning. I'm guessing this suits you?" Merasota then has sparks of black lightning shoot around him, and then he smirks, and replies, "It does actually, but this isn't exactly what I was looking for. I could have been a massive amount more powerful, but when my hair went shorter I knew that Android wasn't enough." Goku says, "I don't know what you are talking about, but you are going to lose to me now!" Merasota then ducks his head and looks at Goku with that cold look in his eyes.

Moviten looks over at Goku and asks, "Do you think you can beat him?" Goku answers, "I think he'll be defeated today, but lets not jump to any predictions." Moviten then nods his head, and Goku then begins to charge up, as his aura becomes bigger. Goku's hair then becomes longer, and slowly turns gold as his eyebrows disappear. Merasota smirks looking at Goku charge up, and then a burst of energy Goku stands before Merasota as a s.s. 3, and Merasota asks, "Is that all the power you have?" Goku replies, "Lets not ask questions, until we see how this stands up to you." Goku then launches a single ki blast at Merasota, but Merasota just stands there waiting for the blast to come. Goku looks confused, and as the blast charges on the ground over to Merasota, and then Merasota moves to the side, and the blast goes right passed him.

Merasota then turns around and grabs the blast with some amazing speed, and Goku just looks in shock, and seems confused. Merasota turns back around with Goku's own ki blast in hand, Goku then says, "Impressive, but what can you do with that blast?" Merasota then ducks his head down, and glares up at Goku, and then flies right at him. Then Goku jumps into the air, and begins to fly off, but Merasota follows behind him, and then gets right on the side of Goku and ducks his head. Moviten shouts, "Look out Goku!" Vegeta then says, "Watch out kid, I'll show you how to handle this situation." Vegeta flies into the air, and then Merasota throws the blast right at Goku's face. Then as the blast is less than a second from hitting Goku another one comes right in Goku's face, and hit's the other blast away. Goku looks over, and sees it was Vegeta who launched the blast, and then Merasota sees Vegeta.

Vegeta says, "Hey punk Saiyan, why don't you come down here and show me what you got?" Merasota ducks his head down, and Goku shouts, "No Vegeta he's too strong!" Merasota then flies down with vengeance in his eyes, and Goku quickly charges up, and turns s.s. 4. Then Goku flies down to Merasota, but before Goku could reach him, Merasota punches Vegeta three times in the face, and head and knocks him down to the ground. Vegeta then lies on the ground very hurt, and Merasota just smirks as he looks down at Vegeta. Goku shouts, "Turn around!" Merasota turns around and Goku punches him in the face, and then Merasota goes down to the ground, and lands on his feet making two small holes in the ground.

Goku then teleports from the air appears behind Merasota, and then tries to kick him, but then Merasota turns around and upper cuts Goku. As Goku goes into the air from the upper cut, Merasota flies into the air, and hit's Goku with a ki blast in the gut knocking him right back down to the ground. Goku's body then makes a huge hole in the ground, and Merasota begins to float down to the hole. Goku comes flying out the hole with two ki blast, one in each hand, and then Goku launches both of them at Merasota. Merasota then flies higher, and throws one ki blast back at Goku, and dodges the other. Goku then jumps out the way, and then the blast hit's the ground and causes a huge explosion as Goku gets out the way.

Goku rolls on the ground, and then flies back into the air, with his fist balled up, but then Merasota flies out the way, and then elbows Goku in the face knocking him back in the air. Goku stops himself, and uses a rock to launch himself across the air back over to Merasota, and then Merasota goes for a punch on Goku. As Merasota's fist comes right at him, Goku ducks down out the way launches himself high into the air, and flies right back down. Goku then kicks Merasota in the neck, but to no effect, and then Merasota upper cuts Goku in the stomach. Goku ducks down in pain, and Merasota then kicks him in the gut sending him across the air into the rock pile.

Merasota flies to the rock pile, and then launches five ki blast into the pile, and it causes another explosion and the rocks go flying into the air. Merasota then is looking for Goku with the rocks, but he is no where to be seen, and then Goku appears over Merasota, and he kicks him twice in the head. Merasota goes across the air a little, and then Merasota turns around in the air, and launches a blast at Goku. Goku then lands on the ground, and the blast follows, and then Goku jumps up, and throws the blast across the air.

Merasota then flies down to Goku, and then punches him in the face, and kicks him in the ribs, and then Goku hit's the ground. Merasota begins to laugh and says, "I'll finish you off, just like that other pathetic half Saiyan I killed earlier." Goku then bounces off the ground, and flies into the air, and says, "What half Saiyan?" Merasota replies, "The one stopping Gero Jr. from getting the dragon ball, I smashed his head wide open he kind of looked like you. He didn't seem like a fighter though." Goku says, "No Gohan! You killed my son you monster!" Merasota replies, "Wow that piece of pathetic was your son? I would have thought more of your little half breeds." Goku then flies down at Merasota and throws two punches.

Merasota catches Goku's fist with one hand, and then kicks him in the ribs twice, and holds onto Goku flies into the air and slams him back down. Goku hit's the ground hard, and then begins to cough, but then he thinks of Gohan. Goku flies back into the air, and then launches one ki blast at Merasota, but then Merasota hit's the blast a side and it goes flying over to Moviten and the others. Moviten then grabs the knocked out Vegeta's arm, and then shouts, "Little guy move it!" Vegeta Jr. flies out the way, and Moviten flies with Vegeta out the way. Then the blast hit's the ground right where they were, and then Moviten says, "That was close." Goku then flies down to Merasota and then begins to punch and kick at him, but there is no effect, and then Merasota elbows Goku in the gut.

Merasota then elbows Goku in the back of the neck, and then kicks him in the face as he falls down. Goku hit's the dirt and looks out, and then Merasota says, "Is there anyone who will stand up to me now? Can anyone help me show this power?" Goku then disappears from the ground and appears on the ground in front of Moviten, and Vegeta Jr. Merasota smirks looking over at Goku, and then Goku says, "Moviten you have to take it from hear." Moviten replies, "Do you think its possible, I mean you couldn't take him out?" Goku answers, "I didn't want to tell you this, but I guess I have to now."

Goku continues, "Moviten you don't have Merasota's power now, but its possible you can get it in time. All Saiyan's power grow when in battle, but you when I was fighting you it was different. I mean it can grow very fast, and when you get hit hard or not, it grows more than ever! Just fight Merasota long enough hard enough, and you should be able to match him." Moviten replies, "I will then Goku, I'll take him out once and for all. For me, for you, for Saions! For Earth, I can do it." Moviten then stands up and looks over at Merasota, and then says, "I guess this is where it has to end."

Merasota's transformation! The power he now has was even too much for Goku! After Goku was over, he tells Moviten he has what it takes. Is this true? Can Moviten even hold out long enough? Find this out on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg! (Fight in Space?)


	8. Fight in Space?

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 8 of 10, 8 of Sg (Fight in Space?)

Last time, Goku and the others were finally able to fly, but when Vegeta Jr. suggested just flying, Goku decided to instant transmission them to Merasota. Now with Merasota his horrible power raising transformation completed, and he stood as a totally new Saiyan warrior! The fight for the survival of Earth began, between Goku and Merasota, but it was obvious, Goku had no chance to stand up to Merasota. Then it became a fight for his life, Goku had a few burst of life when he realized Merasota killed Gohan, but not even that was enough Goku flew to the might of Merasota. Goku then put the hope of Earth on the shoulders of the other young Saiyan, Moviten!

Now with Goten and Pan, they are now flying after Pan as well got the ability back after the time period of Gero Jr.'s shot passed. Pan says, "We have to get to this ship and get Goku Jr. before anything happens." Goten nods his head, and then replies, "Yes you are right, so lets get going we're almost there." They both then take off a lot faster in the air flying to Goku Jr. that is now in Gero Jr.'s ship alone with his time passed. Now on the ship Goku Jr. has his eyes open and is slowly moving around, and then looks around in the container full of water he is in. Goku Jr. then shouts and begins to power up, and then his energy begins to press on the glass causing it to crack.

Goku Jr. continues to power up while shouting, "AH!" The ship's controls then begin to read his power level as it skyrockets passed one million! Then it continues to increase as his hair begins to glow gold, and he is starting to turn s.s. Goku Jr. shouts again as his power increases, and then the reader reads Goku Jr.'s power at fifth teen million, and it does not stop increasing. The glass breaks a small hole in the container Goku Jr. is in, and then the water begins to leak out as his power grows and grows. The power reader then says, Goku Jr.'s power is at twenty five million as the glass completely breaks, but Goku Jr. does not stop charging. Goku Jr. shouts, "No! Great Grandfather!" His power explodes as he rockets passed s.s. All the way to s.s. 2!

The ship's controls begin to break as Goku Jr. does not stop powering up, but the power reader maintains, and says Goku Jr.'s power is now at three hundred million! His power rises as he continues to shout, "Grandfather!" Then most of the ship's controls explode, and then the power reader has his power at five hundred million, as his hair began to grow long. Goku Jr. then stops charging up, and passes out. Then the power reader has him at zero, and then Goku Jr. breaths just a little after the huge power raising. Meanwhile Pan and Goten are still flying to the ship, and then Pan says, "That was weird a huge power jump, and then nothing." Goten replies, "Yeah we better hurry."

Back with Merasota, Moviten turns and looks at Merasota, and then Merasota smirks, and begins to laugh. Moviten says, "What is so funny?" Merasota then replies, "You turn and look at me as if you are my next opponent." Moviten says, "Good guess, because I am your next opponent so prepare to die." Merasota then gives Moviten his cold look and says, "If that is how it is, I guess I will have to kill you. Though I have one question, why are you here to stop me?" Moviten then smirks, and begins to breath hard, Merasota says, "Please answer now if you don't mind?" Moviten replies, "Well its quite simple, I've always hated you, and you know how much I hate Gero Jr. It only seems right for me to end this now between us, I don't want to see our kind die by the will of Gero Jr."

Merasota says, "That's your reason? Kind of pathetic, but none the less you couldn't beat me on Saions, and you can't beat me on Earth. Why don't we take this into space?" Moviten replies, "Why would we do that?" Merasota answers, "I don't want your new buddies to interrupt this fight, and I would like to test my new power with no real control of gravity." Moviten replies, "Then no, there is no reason to fight up there." Merasota turns his head, and gives Moviten a cold look with his pitch black eyes. Moviten then cracks his neck both ways, and smirks Merasota then flies at Moviten and punches him in the face. Moviten's head turns after the powerful punch, and then Merasota goes for a kick.

Moviten then jumps into the air dodging the kick, and then he knees Merasota in the face knocking him back not too far. Merasota then ducks his head, and then elbows Moviten in the gut, and then Merasota begins charging a ki blast up. Merasota then launches the blast right at Moviten's gut, but then Moviten flies around Merasota, and punches him in the face pushing him back. Then Moviten smirks and says, "I really thought you had more than that Merasota, I didn't want to be disappointed." Merasota lowers his head once again, and gives Moviten the cold look with his pitch black eyes, and black lightning sparks around him. Moviten then backs up some, and Merasota begins to walk over to Moviten, and then Merasota continues to stalk over to Moviten. Then Moviten stops backing up, and plants his feet into the ground and prepares for Merasota.

Now Vegeta begins to wake after getting knocked out by Merasota not long ago, and Vegeta looks up and sees Moviten preparing for Merasota. Vegeta then looks over to Vegeta Jr. right next to him, and then Vegeta asks, "What happened to Kakarot?" Vegeta Jr. points over to Goku as he is out cold on the dirt after the fight with Merasota. Vegeta Jr. then says, "Now its up to this Moviten, do you think he could win?" Vegeta replies, "If he fails, me the prince of all Saiyan's will step back up." Vegeta then passes back out, and just looks close to death, and Vegeta Jr. just ducks his head and shakes it, as he seems to think the worst. Merasota then goes for a punch on Moviten, but then Moviten puts his arm up and blocks Merasota's incoming punch. Merasota smirks, and then ducks his arm and elbows Moviten in the gut again.

As Moviten ducks a little after the elbow, Merasota rises his elbow again and hit's Moviten in the bottom of the chin with it. Moviten goes into the air, and Merasota flies up, and then kicks Moviten down into the dirt in pain as his body slides across. Merasota flies after Moviten as his body scraps across the dirt, and then Merasota launches a ki blast down at him. Moviten jumps into the air, and the blast follows then Moviten hit's it back at Merasota, and then Moviten launches two more blast to go with Merasota's. Merasota ducks his head, and a huge black aura comes over Merasota, and the three blasts hit it, and begin to try to pierce it, but then it just goes into the air.

Meanwhile in the city, at the building Merasota destroyed when he killed Gohan, a few workers are standing around trying to figure out what to pick up first. The of the workers says, "Well lets pick up this huge brick first." Four workers then walk over and duck down, and begin to pick up some rumble from the building, and then one of them picks up a small log like thing. The worker says, "Look at this, I didn't know this building had any wood, and it has sap coming from it." Another worker replies, "This building doesn't have any wood, or sap." The worker looks closer at the log like thing, and then sees it is the arm of Gohan! The worker than drops the arm, and says, "Whatever did this was a pure monster look at this." The worker then just walks away looking in a bad way.

Now pan and Goten are arriving at the ship, and then Pan says, "Lets go in and get Goku Jr., and then get out." Goten replies, "I agree, we shouldn't spend anymore time than needed in there." They fly into the ship as the door to it opens automatically, and then they look around and see broken ship controls. Goten says, "This is where that power explosion came from, but wow!" Pan replies, "Yeah wow, this is something amazing how much damage was done."

Then Pan sees Goku Jr. and runs over to him, and then Pan says, "He's out cold, it would seem as that power came from him in pain of rage!" Goten says, "No way, that sure seems weird. Lets just carry him out of here, and take him home." Pan nods her head, and then Goten picks up Goku Jr., and then begins to walk with Goku Jr. over his shoulder. Goten says, "Wow it sure does seem weird all that power from this little guy." Pan replies, "Yep, it seems he has some Goku in him." Then they walk out of the ship, and fly off, heading for home trying to take Goku Jr. back home. Pan says, "I hope Goku and the others are ok, I still feel Merasota's power, but no other dominant power."

Back in the fight Merasota drops the black aura barrier, and then says, "C'mon Moviten, you know you have more of an advantage in the space. Why don't we just battle there?" Moviten asks, "Why do you want to go this bad? I mean you aren't seeming to be the one to trust in this situation." Merasota ducks his head and says, "I just want to fight when we have no real control, I mean it could go either way there, you know you can't win this way?" Moviten says, "No, I rather not." Merasota then ducks his head again, and then launches four black ki blasts at Moviten, and then Moviten jumps into the air, and begins to move around. The blast follow, so then Moviten launches a huge blast that covers all four of the other blast, but they break through and hit Moviten!

Moviten hit's the ground, and then begins to pick himself up, and Merasota says, "Lets go Moviten, you know you want to." Moviten replies as he stands up, "Fine, but we're not going up there the easy way." Merasota asks, "What do you mean by that?" Moviten smirks, and says, "First of all, I like how Vegeta used the sun and all, but I don't want to take any risks, so before I power up, let me show you this." Moviten lifts his arm up, and then begins to move it down some, and then the small hole in the sky begins to open up. Moviten says, "The sun is fine, but I rather use the moon of Toxing, our galaxy." A light shines through the hole, and Moviten's heart begins to beat harder, and he begins to charge up.

Moviten then turns s.s. 4, and stands before Merasota even more powerful, and then Merasota says, "That was pretty cool, but I didn't even know you transformed, but for some reason I knew you would." Moviten smirks, and then directs Merasota to come over and start the fight back up, and then Merasota flies at Moviten. Then Merasota upper cuts Moviten into the air, and says, "Perfect this is how we'll get up there." Merasota flies up after Moviten, and then goes for a kick, but Moviten teleports out the way and then back flip kicks Merasota even higher into the air.

Merasota smirks, as Moviten flies into the air higher to Merasota's level, and then Moviten goes for a punch, but Merasota dodges. Then Merasota flies under Moviten, and goes for a ki blast under him, but Moviten moves out the way and throws the blast back down to Merasota. Merasota dodges the blast by moving to the side, and then flies up after Moviten, and elbows him in the chin. Moviten goes in the clouds after the hard elbow, and Merasota flies after him, and then punches him two times in the gut. Moviten backs up after the assault, and then knees Merasota in the ribs, and a loud cracking noise happens after. Moviten then knees Merasota again in the bottom of the mouth around and chin, and knocks him into the air farther in the clouds.

Moviten charges up, as the clouds warp around him, Moviten flies back into the air, and kicks Merasota in the face. Merasota flies into and air and smirks, and then Moviten smirks and flies after him. They bash each other in the head, both trying to use head butts, and then Merasota kicks Moviten up into the air passed the clouds. Merasota flies after Moviten, passed the clouds, and then Moviten punches Merasota in the face knocking him across the air. Moviten then flies back at Merasota, and back flips kicking Merasota into the air. A huge red burning like aura comes over him as he goes through the atmosphere into the space!

Moviten flies through the atmosphere and his body burns for a quick period of time, as he flies right through. Merasota is floating in space, and says, "Finally Moviten, now can we get the real fight started?" Moviten flies up to Merasota's level and replies, "You got it, now get ready to die!" Moviten glides over to Merasota, and kicks him twice in the face, but then Merasota grabs Moviten's leg. Merasota spins around and throws Moviten across space, and Moviten just floats off, and Merasota launches a ki blast at Moviten. The blast drifts around, and Moviten tries to dodge it, but doesn't know where its going, and the blast appears over Moviten and hit's him hard. Moviten then blast over to Merasota, and then hit's him with an upper cut. Moviten then says, "Not up here you won't win!" Moviten's eyes then glow black, but with something a little different.

Moviten and Merasota take their battle into space! Pan and Goten rescue Goku Jr., but what was up with his power raising? Can Moviten do the unthinkable and take out Merasota? Or has Merasota tricked Moviten into taking the fight in an area that's impossible to win in? Find this out the more on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg!

(Taking it One Step Higher!)


	9. Taking it One Step Higher

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 9 of 10, 9 of Sg (Taking it One Step Higher!)

Last time, the battle between Moviten and Merasota began! It was weird when Moviten fought Merasota head on without even transforming, but didn't seem to be under any pressure to. Merasota then had a sharp advantage, and worked on Moviten with his huge new power! Meanwhile Pan and Goten arrived and got Goku Jr. from Gero Jr.'s ship, and then took off. Before they got there though Goku Jr. did some huge power raising damage to the ship! Back with the fight, Merasota convinced Moviten to take their battle into space, and then Moviten cranked it up to s.s. 4! In space it seemed either one had a real advantage, but when Moviten's eyes glowed black, but differently from that of Merasota's?!

Now Merasota says, "You do always surprise me Moviten, well isn't this nice. I doubt you can handle me beating on you up here though." Moviten replies, "Good statement, but it was lacking one thing." Merasota ducks his head down, and gives Moviten a cold look with his pitch black eyes, and black lightning sparks around him. Moviten smirks, and says, "I guess you don't know. Well it was missing back up." Moviten then flies through the dark sky of space, with stars slowing around him, and then Moviten floats under Merasota with ease as the space drifts him through. Merasota tries to flip over, and hit Moviten, but then Moviten kicks Merasota in the back with a floating kick. Merasota drifts away some, and then Moviten launches a ki blast at him, and Merasota just drifts out the way of it.

Merasota then has more black lightning spark around his eyes, and then Merasota flies at Moviten with no drifting, and then kicks Moviten in the ribs. Moviten flies off to the side in pain after the kick, and then he flies back over to Merasota, and knees him in the face knocking him across the space endless sky. Merasota finally stops himself in the thick no oxygen space sky, and then teleports, and appears behind Moviten. Right then Merasota punches Moviten in the back of the head, and Moviten begins to quickly float around. As Moviten turns around Merasota elbows him in the mouth making Moviten's head turn. Merasota smirks, and then kicks Moviten in the same spot knocking him across the space sky.

Moviten stops in the sky, and then looks at Merasota, and just smirks. Merasota says, "You sure do seem a little too confident for my blood." Moviten replies, "That doesn't matter, as long as you aren't too confident for my pure Saiyan blood." Merasota gets a mad expression on his face, and then Moviten says, "Wow Merasota you can give face expressions, I thought that was impossible for you!" Merasota then looks down and gives Moviten the cold look again, and Moviten says, "That's the Merasota, I know and hate."

Meanwhile back on Earth, Vegeta, Goku, and Gero Jr. are all knocked out from earlier hits by Merasota, and the only one still up Vegeta Jr.! Then Vegeta Jr. thinks to himself, "Wow that Moviten, and that other guy went into space to fight! I was told us Saiyan's couldn't even breath in space, I hope Moviten can win!" Then Vegeta Jr. looks over and sees Gero Jr. pulling something from his pocket, and he presses a button. Vegeta Jr. says, "What are you doing?" Gero Jr. coughs up blood, and says nothing, when a flying disc like platform flies down. Gero Jr. coughs up another hunk of blood, and then gathers himself onto the disc. Vegeta Jr. says, "Not on my watch you don't."

Vegeta Jr. then flies over to Gero Jr., and punches at him on the disc, but then a huge force field blocks the punch, and knocks down Vegeta Jr. Then the disc flies into the air and off, as Vegeta Jr. lays on the ground unable to move. Gero Jr. is on the disc flying off, and then thinks to himself, "I think I'm going to get away for now, but that darn Merasota had to ruin my plans. I hope he can at least take out all of them. Though I doubt his huge ego, and gazing problem will help." Gero Jr.'s disc continues to fly off, but not in the direction of his ship? Now Vegeta Jr. is able to move and says, "I don't believe it! I let him get away, now its all my fault." Vegeta Jr. pounds the dirt, and makes a hole that becomes bigger and bigger, then Vegeta Jr. stops.

Meanwhile on the Kai planet, Bra is still training very hard, and then Elder Kai says, "Good job, you should be a great warrior in no time. At least you could do is thank me?" Bra replies, "Thanks, Elder Kai." Elder Kai rolls his eyes, and says, "No not like that, but with a nice wet ki." Bra punches Elder Kai in the top of his head, and says, "No way Kai! I was told you would probably ask something like that, but sorry I don't kiss purple freaks." Elder Kai rubs his head, and replies, "Don't have to get all pushy about it, I don't believe the women in your family." Bra then gets an evil look and says loud, "What did you say!" Elder Kai replies, "Nothing, nothing at all" He then thinks to himself, "She's too aggressive for an old man like me, o well."

Elder Kai says, "Bra my dear how about you take a rest, just for a little bit." Bra replies, "No! I have to continue my training like you said." Elder Kai says, "Please my dear just, and take a small rest." Pan replies, "No!" Elder Kai then shouts out, "I SAID TAKE A SMALL REST, IT IS A PART OF THE TRAINING!" Bra then hurries, and sits down, and then says, "Ok ok." Elder Kai nods, and replies, "Glad to see you see it, my way." Bra quickly nods her head repeatedly, and just sits down taking a slight rest from her hard training."

Meanwhile in space Merasota is looking down, but also shows he's looking at Moviten, and then Moviten flies at Merasota, and goes for a punch. Then Merasota moves just a bit out the way, and then kicks Moviten in the back of the head having him drift in space, but right over Earth. Merasota says, "Now why don't you just run back down to Earth, and admit defeat?" Moviten replies, "Please, I don't need to go down to the Earth and its power, when it could." Moviten smirks, and then begins to charge up, as his eyes flash black again, and his body begins to shake as his power rises. Merasota says, "What did you mean, what are you doing?" Moviten continues to power up, and then down on Earth the clouds begin to spin around causing a twister of the clouds. The cloud twister then begins to shoot up into space.

Then the huge cloud twister is in space, and wind actually warps around in space as the clouds quickly fly into the air. Then the cloud twister warps around Moviten, and continues to spin rapidly around Moviten's body, and then black lightning begins to spark from the clouds. Merasota says, "Moviten stop it! How did you do that?" The cloud twister spins around Moviten's body making him non-seeable, and Merasota then flies at the cloud twister and tries to punch it. The twister shoots Merasota away from it, and then Merasota floats from Moviten in space, and Merasota looks actually worried. Then Merasota thinks to himself, "My wish will go to waste, if Moviten does what I think he's doing, but I didn't think the form existed since I couldn't reach it."

Black lightning shoots from the twister, and hit's Merasota in the chest knocking him across the space sky, and he spins around. Merasota then stops himself, and looks over to the twister, and just sees it spinning around Moviten. Merasota shouts, "Stop it! Now Moviten!" The twister then begins to slowly spin down, and floats back down to Earth, and then Moviten floats in the air, and his eyes are pitch black and his hair is middle length and red. Merasota smirks and says, "Like I thought you could only reach the half level I'm at." Then Moviten shakes his head no, and then black lightning sparks around his eyes, and then his eye bold turns white!

Black lightning strikes around Moviten's hair, and then it begins to grow longer, and goes around to the other side of the head. The black lightning continues to spark around him, as his eyes turn black, but their bolds turn white. Merasota looks in shock and says, "No way! This can't be happening!" Moviten finally stops transforming and says, "I'm guessing this is the Super Level 5 you were looking for?" Merasota replies, "Yes it was, I don't believe you reached it before me." Moviten smirks, and replies, "Well you did steal an Android's power to get where you're at, so I wouldn't have expected you to be too strong." Merasota then spits down his spit floats around space, and Moviten just cracks his neck.

Moviten then says, "You'll see just what I can do now, won't you Merasota?" Merasota just looks at Moviten, with his head down and the expressionless look. Then Merasota finally replies, "Yes I guess you will see all my form can do." Moviten nods his head no, and then begins to charge a ki blast, and then Merasota gets in stance in the sky of space. Moviten then smirks as he launches the blast at Merasota with a confident look, and then Merasota moves to the side, and then hit's the blast with his arm. The blast shoots off behind Merasota, and he just gives a slight smirk while looking at Moviten. Then Moviten smiles, and lifts his head up high as he just looks at Merasota, and then Merasota turns around and the same ki blast hit's him. Merasota goes crashing over to Moviten, and then Moviten floats higher into the air, and kicks Merasota in the top of the head.

Merasota goes down closer to the Earth's atmosphere, and then just frowns at Moviten, and then Moviten smirks and says, "You are a bad example of a fight with my new power." Merasota replies with a furious voice, "What! I am greater than you, I'll show you when, I'm standing over your dead body." Moviten just smirks and calls Merasota over with his finger, and then Merasota flies at Moviten with his black eyes glowing. Merasota then kicks Moviten in the ribs, and as Moviten bends to pressure of the hit, Merasota elbows Moviten right in the face. Merasota ducks his head back down with a slight grin on his face, and Moviten wipes his face as blood slides down his mouth.

Moviten then kicks Merasota in the ankle, breaking his balance in the air, and then Moviten floats higher than Merasota, and knees him two times in the head. Then Merasota falls down in the air, and Moviten kicks him in the side knocking him across the space sky. Merasota flips back into normal position, and then launches two ki blasts at Moviten viciously! Moviten then smirks as the blasts come, and then he moves his head to the side as one blast flies passed him. As the other one comes Moviten flies higher into the air, and then the blast goes by.

Moviten floats back down to the level in space Merasota is, and then Moviten smirks and says, "Are you going to show me this power you say you have or what?" Merasota gives Moviten the cold look, and then teleports in front of Moviten, and punches him one time in the face. Moviten's head turns after the punch, but then Moviten turns it back looking at Merasota, and then kicks Merasota in the ribs. Merasota's rib sounds like it cracks, and Moviten smiles looking at him holding it in pain after the hard kick, and then Moviten back flips kicking Merasota in the bottom of the chin. The flip kick sends Merasota far into the deep sky of space, and then Moviten just smirks and begins to charge up.

Moviten blasts off into the air after Merasota, and then swings a punch, but then Merasota flips around Moviten, and then kicks him in the back. Merasota starts to fly at Moviten, but then Moviten teleports behind Merasota and grabs him up. Moviten says, "Ready to go back to Earth?" Merasota replies, "No way you will be able to take me." Moviten smirks, and nods his head, and then flips himself and Merasota upside down, and then begins to fly down to Earth! Their bodies begin to burst into red flames as Moviten flies them both down to Earth's atmosphere, and then Merasota tries to break the hold, but to no avail. Moviten continues to fly them down passed the atmosphere, and through the wicked sky of Earth, as they fly right through the clouds putting a hole in them.

Vegeta Jr. looks up and sees Moviten and Merasota crashing right down to the ground, and then Vegeta Jr. says, "This is getting weirder and weirder what's happening?" Then Moviten continues to hold onto Merasota, as they reach close to the ground, and rocks and dirt below on Earth's ground. Moviten then holds onto Merasota as they both crash into the ground causing a huge hole and explosion with dirt, dust, and rocks everywhere. Vegeta Jr. then flies over to the huge hole in the ground caused by Moviten driving Merasota in the ground. Then Vegeta Jr. says, "No he did it!" As he sees Merasota walking out of the hole beat up looking, but walking out, and then Merasota says, "That was hard enough darn Moviten." He looks over at Vegeta Jr., and looks shocked, Vegeta Jr. turns around and sees Moviten floating in the air with a smirk on his face.

The battle isn't over yet! It seems Moviten's transformation has put him over the edge against Merasota! Though is it enough? Does the evil Merasota actually have a way he could end Earth and Moviten? Find out on the next exciting part to Dragon Ball Sg!

**(The Saiyan Bomb!)**


	10. The Saiyan Bomb!

Dragon Ball Sg, Saions Saga Part 10 of 10, 10 of Sg (The Saiyan Bomb!)

Last time, the fight between Moviten and Merasota went one step higher, when Moviten turned his power to no ends. As what Merasota, The Super Form 5, a.k.a. s.s. 5! It seemed as if Moviten's power was then greater than even Merasota's dark evil form, but still Merasota didn't seem to want to give up any time soon, and so the fight continues! Though Merasota seems to think there still is a way for him, to out match the powers of Moviten! Is this just a false sense of confidence? Or does Merasota really have a way to win, and if so what's Earth's fate?

Now Moviten is floating in the air behind Vegeta Jr., but in front of Merasota at distance, and then Merasota says, "I guess it wasn't as easy as I thought, but its not like you can really beat me." Moviten smirks and replies, "Well we'll just have to find out this time, won't we?" Merasota ducks his head, and gives Moviten that cold look with his expressionless face, and then Moviten smirks, and begins to float down to the ground. Moviten lands on his feet, and says, "You, Vegeta Jr. get out the way go over to where Vegeta and Goku are." Vegeta Jr. nods his head, and then flies over to Goku and Vegeta, but then Merasota launches a ki blast at him. Moviten gets a mad expression, and then flies over to the blast, and punches it out the way from Vegeta Jr.

Merasota smirks, and says, "Moviten the hero, how sweet." Moviten just lifts his head up, and smirks at Merasota with a grin on his face. Merasota then flies at Moviten, and then punches him one time in the gut, and then Moviten grabs Merasota's fist from his gut, and then kicks Merasota in the face. Merasota turns his head, and then elbows Moviten in the face, and then grabs Moviten's leg, and then Merasota spins around holding onto Moviten's leg. Then Merasota throws Moviten down to the ground, and Moviten goes sliding across the dirt and rocks. Moviten bounces onto his feet on the ground, and then launches a ki blast at Merasota, and then Merasota swats the blast away. Right as the blast goes from Merasota's face, Moviten appears, and uses both of his legs kicking Merasota in the gut.

Merasota goes diving back after the kick in the gut, and then Moviten flies under Merasota, and then upper cuts Merasota right in the back. Merasota goes into the air higher after the hit, and then Moviten flies into the air after him, and then Moviten flies over Merasota. Moviten smirks, and then flies down with a kick into Merasota's neck sending him down to the ground fast! Merasota hit's the ground, and it causes a hole and dust flies up over it all, and then Moviten flies over to the hole, and Merasota is right behind Moviten, and punches him in the head knocking him across the air.

Moviten stops himself in the air, and then turns around and launches two ki blasts at Merasota, and then as one comes to Merasota he floats higher into the air dodging it. Then as the other comes, he moves to the side, and the blast flies right passed, but then Merasota turns his head back over to Moviten, and another blast is a second from his face. The blast hit's Merasota, knocking him down on the dirt, and then Merasota begins to pick himself up, when Moviten flies down to him. Merasota is picking himself off of one knee, but right as he begins to lift it, Moviten knees Merasota right in the face knocking him back down.

Then as Merasota hit's the dirt again, Moviten smirks and says, "Well that was easy, but I doubt you are done, and I want to have more fun, so get up Merasota!" Merasota then lifts himself up, but as he does Moviten goes for another knee to the face, but then Merasota dodges it flies in the air low. Then Merasota kicks Moviten in the head knocking him down, but Moviten quickly bounces up, and then punches Merasota in the face. Merasota moves his head after the punch, and then grabs Moviten's arm, pulls Moviten closer, and kicks him in the mouth. Moviten flies back, and then blood begins to run from his mouth, and Moviten wipes it off with a smirk on his face.

Merasota says, "You seem a bit more vicious than before Moviten, you got a little dark in you." Moviten lifts his head up and replies, "Maybe I do, but that wouldn't help you now would it?" Merasota looks confused, and then Moviten flies over to Merasota and knees him in the gut! Merasota spits up blood, and then Moviten moves his head to the side, as the blood goes passed him. Moviten then goes higher into the air, and knees Merasota in the face, and then grabs Merasota's head with both of his arms. Moviten pulls Merasota into his knee, and then once again knees Merasota in the face, this time knocking him down on the ground.

Then Moviten lands on his feet on the ground, as Merasota gets up, but then Merasota jumps up, and hit's Moviten's body with a big size ki blast! Moviten is still standing after the dust from the blast clears, and then Moviten says, "Merasota, out of all of your attacks ki blasts are the weakest, you should just give it up." Merasota ducks his head, and then replies, "Well maybe most of my ki blast are weak, but I know one that will knock you off your feet." Moviten says, "What are you talking about?" Merasota replies, "You will see once it knocks you out Moviten."

Merasota begins to charge a ki blast with his right hand, but then it continues to grow, as red energy from around Merasota begins to go inside of the blast. The blast becomes a little bigger, as the red energy warps around it, and then the energy shoots out of the blast. Moviten looks confused, as Merasota then smirks, and says, "Now I know you know this don't you Moviten?" Moviten still looks a little confused, but then the red energy begins to spin around Merasota's hand, and then begins to go back into his hand. A red energy ball then begins to grow, as the red energy continues to spin around it. Moviten says, "It can't be? You made the Saiyan Bomb like that?" Merasota ducks his head, as it continues to grow, and then the energy begins to all go into the ball.

Then the red energy ball, not too bigger than Merasota's hand it floating from Merasota's hand, and then Merasota says, "Yes the Saiyan Bomb, like this red! I don't need to charge it anymore." Moviten looks shocked, and then Merasota shouts while throwing the blast, "Saiyan Bomb!!" Moviten then tries to fly out the way, but the blast seems to kind of stop him, and then Moviten gets a little out the way. But then the blast hit's Moviten's side and ribs, and then Moviten hit's the ground hard and hurt. Merasota lifts his head, and smirks, and begins to walk over to Moviten, and then he gets over to Moviten and ducks his head back down with the expressionless look.

Merasota then says, "Well it would seem you got enough out the way, not to die, what a shame." Merasota then kicks Moviten in the side, and then Moviten rolls over in pain, and spits up blood onto the ground, and Merasota just looks down at him. Then Merasota says, "Its about your time to die Moviten, I told you I could win." Merasota then spits on Moviten, and then begins to pull his leg back ready to kick Moviten once again. This time Moviten jumps onto his feet, and then throws a weak punch at Merasota, but Merasota just grabs his fist, and elbows Moviten in the face. Moviten's head turns, and then Merasota kicks him in the bottom of his leg knocking him down.

Moviten begins to pick himself up, but also thinks to himself, "There's only one way to win this fight, and that's with the Saiyan Bomb." Merasota says, "Please Moviten you'll never use that on me." Merasota then picks up Moviten by the head, and Moviten says, "I gue..guess you ca..can read my mind still." Merasota tightens the grasp on Moviten's head, and replies, "Yes I can Moviten, and now I know you think the only way to win is the Saiyan Bomb, well that's how you will die."

Moviten then back flips kicking Merasota in the chin, from Merasota's grasp, and then Moviten lands on his feet and says, "Then you want to go for it?" Merasota says, "Not just yet Moviten, I don't think I'm done with you." Moviten frowns, and says, "Fine, we'll end this one way or another." Moviten then flies at Merasota, and tries to hit him, but Moviten is too slow from being weak, and Merasota just dodges all his swings, and knocks Moviten back down to the ground with a kick. Moviten then picks himself up, and says, "Man you sure have taken a toll on me, but I guess you can kind of be proud down below, once you're dead." Merasota ducks his head, and gives Moviten the cold look.

Merasota then jumps over to Moviten, and punches him in the gut once, and kicks Moviten in the face, and then grabs his leg, and slams him into the dirt. Moviten then gets up, and punches Merasota in the face, but Merasota just shakes his head no, and then grabs Moviten's fist from his face, and elbows Moviten twice in the gut. Moviten hit's the ground in pain, and then jumps back up, and launches three ki blasts at Merasota, but Merasota just hits all the blasts away, and then elbows Moviten in the face. Moviten backs away from Merasota after the hit, and says, "No way Merasota, its time for the last of this." Merasota ducks his head down, and then begins to charge up a ki blast, but then the red energy comes back showing Saiyan Bomb.

Moviten smirks and says, "Man you sure do make a bad Saiyan Bomb." Merasota continues charging it and says, "If you're going to do something do it now Moviten, cause this one will be at full power!" Moviten gets a shocked look on his face, and then sticks his arm out, with a smirk on his face. Then blue energy begins to spin around Moviten's hand, and then some of it begins to go into the blast slower, and slower. Merasota and Moviten are both charging blasts one red, one blue, and they have energy spinning around their right hands, as they gather power. Merasota thinks to himself, "I hope Moviten doesn't have enough power to finish me off, I doubt it, but its kind of worrying." Moviten smirks and says, "I think I do have enough power." Merasota ducks his head down and looks mad at Moviten.

They both continue charging their blast, but with Moviten his energy spins around his hand, and then it goes into his palm turning into a ball, then goes back out, and continues spinning around. Merasota looks mad at Moviten, as he continues charging the blast, and then Moviten says, "Getting worried Merasota? My blast is becoming pretty strong huh?" Merasota just keeps his head down, giving Moviten a cold look, and just continues charging the blast. Now Goku and Vegeta begin to look up, seeing Moviten and Merasota both charging their blasts. Goku says, "Wow it would seem, its all coming down to this." Vegeta replies, "I don't have enough energy to even lean this in Moviten's favor."

They both just lay, and begin to fall back under, now Moviten and Merasota both have balls of energy in their hands. Moviten's blue, Merasota's red, and both seem very powerful! Moviten says, "Here it comes!" Merasota, and Moviten at the same time while launching their blasts, "SAIYAN BOMB!!" Both blasts are launched at each other, and then they connect in one huge explosion. Moviten and Merasota both get pushed back on their feet, as the blasts hit, and then they begin to power struggle with each other. They both put all their strength into the blasts, as they go back and forth gaining the advantage, and they try to out power each other, but then both blasts end up in the middle once again. Moviten begins to sweat, as he struggles to push his blast, and Merasota is doing the same, and sweats as he tries to out power Moviten.

Moviten then begins to out power Merasota, and smirks, then Merasota says, "No you will not win!" Merasota then begins to slowly lift up his left arm, and then begins to use that to push the blasts back over to Moviten. Moviten then begins to look worried, as the blasts begins to push towards him, and then Moviten's feet begin to move back in the dirt. Moviten's feet marks are left in the dirt, as he gets pushed back more and more from the blasts. Merasota then lifts his head up, and smirks then thinks to himself, "Yes I got it!" Merasota uses both of his arms and continues to out power Moviten, as the blasts begin to come in on Moviten, and then Moviten's eyes glow one time. Black lightning strikes around his eyes and arm, and then Moviten smirks.

Merasota then looks mad, as Moviten pulls his arm back allowing the blasts to come closer to him, and then Moviten pushes his arm back out. Moviten begins to out power Merasota, and then Merasota tries desperately to push the blasts away from him, but Moviten continues to out power him. Moviten then smirks again, as black lightning strikes around him, and then Moviten floats in the air, holding both blasts with ease. Moviten then begins to fly right at Merasota while holding onto the blasts struggle, and out powering Merasota.

Merasota then begins to look worried, as he can no longer out power Moviten, and he's flying right at Merasota. Then Moviten pulls back his arm again, and then black lightning strikes around both of the blasts, and Moviten's arm. Merasota shouts, "NO!" Then Moviten pushes his arm back forward, and the blasts begin to hit Merasota, and his flesh begins to rip. Merasota shouts, "This can't happen!" Then Moviten's Saiyan Bomb, combined with a Saiyan Bomb from Merasota, over powers Merasota, and then tears his head and upper body from his lower body. Merasota's two half's of his body hit the ground, and then Moviten lands on his feet.

Vegeta Jr. flies over to Moviten and says, "You did it! You killed Merasota!" Moviten then puts his arm on Vegeta Jr.'s shoulder, and then falls down to one knee, and begins to breath hard. Then Vegeta Jr. says, "Are you ok?" Moviten on one knee breathes harder and harder, then he turns back into s.s. 4! Then Moviten says, "Man this is power draining." Moviten then drops down to s.s. 3, and then s.s. 2, and then Vegeta Jr. says, "Wow you are strong enough to take steps down like that!" Moviten then drops to s.s., and then he takes one large breath, and then turns back down to normal, and then Moviten hit's the ground. Vegeta Jr. says, "Thank you, Moviten."

Its finally over! Moviten was able to destroy Merasota with the Saiyan Bomb! It was a huge battle, but the young tough good Saiyan prevailed! This is a start of a whole new Saiyan Generation! Is the danger really over though? Find this out on the next Saga to Dragon Ball Sg!

**(The Cloning Saga!)**


	11. The Cloning Process?

_Writers note: This saga, will a bit slower, and detailed. I wrote this awhile ago, before I got to my current writing skills._

Dragon Ball Sg Cloning saga part 1 of 5, 11 of Sg (The Cloning Process?)  
  
This saga start's off not to long after the Saions saga (Roughly 4 day's after)

Now Moviten has gone to the Kai world to see the great Elder Kai and Kibito Kai.  
  
Then he begins to chat with them on the planet. Meanwhile Gero Jr. was never found and now has retreated to a new base underground.  
  
Gero Jr. decided to enlist new help from an alien named Zaginoff once Zaginoff arrived Gero Jr. revealed his new plan.  
  
Zaginoff asks "So Gero what have you called me here to do?" Gero Jr. smiles and say's "I have decided since I cannot just beat Moviten now and take over the planet that I will use him and all his little friend's to take over."  
  
"What?" Zaginoff shout's "How do you expect to do that Gero?" Then Gero Jr. smiles again and replies, "I don't expect them to work with me but I can clone them that's when you come in."  
  
Zaginoff look's at Gero Jr. with a mad look then Gero Jr. say's "Listen I don't need you to do much I just want you to get hair samples from, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Pan, and Moviten."  
  
"So hair piece's from those six and that's it?" Zaginoff asks Gero Jr. replies "I just need you to also stay until they are all dead."  
  
Then Zaginoff smiles and head's off to Earth's warrior's to get hair samples from them. Meanwhile on Kai planet Elder Kai gives Moviten Kai earrings and he tells him that he might need them in the near future.  
  
Moviten leaves the planet and head's back to Earth with the others once back they welcome him and he decides to rest before leaving the planet.  
  
Then Zaginoff arrives at night with them all sleeping then Zaginoff goes area to area getting hair sample's from Vegeta, Goku, Pan, Goten.  
  
Then Zaginoff goes into Piccolo's area but he notices that Piccolo does not have any hair so he decides to rip some skin off of Piccolo's skin then Zaginoff rip's it off Piccolo waking him up.  
  
Zaginoff then show's off his power's as when Piccolo wakes he begins to turn invisible and hide his power level. Piccolo look's at his skin as it begins to regenerate so Piccolo decides to go back to sleep.  
  
Zaginoff then goes to Moviten's area and tries to sneak up on him but Moviten wakes up and Zaginoff goes back invisible and hides his power level again but Moviten still senses Zaginoff's presence.  
  
Moviten smiles and say's "Have it your way then." And Moviten then transforms into a s.s. 5 and begins to swing at Zaginoff but doesn't connect due to the fact that Zaginoff still does have his power level well hidden.  
  
Zaginoff then flies by and grab's Moviten's s.s. 5 hair and leave's fast Moviten power's down and warns everyone of what had just happened though he knows nothing about Gero Jr.'s horrible new plan.  
  
Back at Gero Jr.'s base Zaginoff arrives with the hair samples of Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Pan, Piccolo's skin and very special Moviten s.s. 5 hair.  
  
Gero Jr. smiles and say's proudly "Good job really that was perfect even with the fact you woke up Moviten you still got his hair and at s.s. 5 now I'll begin the process of making these by tomorrow the first batch shall be done then in five day's Goku and Moviten's clone shall awake."  
  
Earth's warrior's being cloned! What will happen? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Sg!

**(Clone Takeover!)**


	12. Clone Takeover?

Dragon Ball Sg Cloning saga part 2 of 5, 12 of Sg (Clone Takeover?),  
  
Last time Zaginoff the alien sent by Gero Jr. Zaginoff got hair sample's from Goku, Vegeta, Pan, Goten, and Moviten at s.s. 5 and he got a skin sample from Piccolo.  
  
Now Gero Jr. has put the sample's into machines and began the cloning process then Zaginoff just stays with Gero Jr. for protection.  
  
Meanwhile with being worried of new threat everyone decides to train Vegeta takes Vegeta Jr. to go train and Pan goes to train with Trunks, Piccolo and Goten go to train together and Goku and Moviten train with one another.  
  
Goku Jr. tries to go with Goku but Goku say's "Sorry little one I can't risk anything happening to you and sends him to stay with Chi-Chi while Goku prepares for what's coming.  
  
Now Gero Jr.'s first two clones are released Goten and Piccolo's (dubbed named Paccolo and Gotan.) then sends them to get rid if Piccolo and Goten and take their places while they wait for the other clones.  
  
Then we see Goten and Piccolo training as they spar it out both seem to be getting something out of it that's until Paccolo and Gotan show up. Piccolo say's "What who are you looking like us explain yourselves?"  
  
The clones look at each other then look at Piccolo and Goten then they fly down and begin fighting them Piccolo punches Paccolo off and Goten kick's Gotan away.  
  
Then the clones come back at Piccolo and Goten as they begin to knock them around then Paccolo hit's Piccolo in the side of the face and then comes at him with a beam going through his chest killing him.  
  
Then Goten flies over to Piccolo but to no help he was already dead then Goten anger's turn's into s.s. And comes back at Paccolo and Gotan but to no avail Gotan knee's Goten in the gut.  
  
Paccolo then blast's Goten with a new beam (I'll dub it to clone shot.) piercing Goten through the heart and killing him.  
  
Paccolo and Gotan then just sit and wait for order's from Gero Jr. to go any further. Meanwhile Gero Jr. release's his third clone Pan's clone (dubbed named Pen) he gives her special orders.  
  
As he says "Now I want you to get rid of the one named Pan and take this it is a poison that turn's into a disease I want you to give it to the one called Moviten."  
  
Pen shakes her head yes takes the poison and head's off onto Pan and later Moviten.  
  
Piccolo and Goten dead! Will Pan be next? And if so will Pen be able to carry out her mission and give Moviten the poisonous disease? Find out on the next part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(The Disease Planeted!)**


	13. The Disease Planted!

Dragon Ball Sg Cloning saga part 3 of 5, 13 of Sg (The Disease Planted!)  
  
Last time Paccolo and Gotan got rid of Piccolo and Goten then Gero Jr. released the Pan clone, Pen and she now is going to get rid of Pan and give Moviten a poisonous disease.  
  
Now in the middle of their training Trunks decides to go get some senzu bean's so they continue their training at their current power level's then right as Pan if only Pen appears.  
  
Pan doesn't get a chance to ask any question's as Pen flies down and begins the assault on Pan firstly by flying down and kicking Pan across the ground Pan get's up and flies at Pen.  
  
Pen jump's into the air and has Pan miss then pen launches a ki blast at Pan but Pan deflects it and comes right back at Pen Pan punches Pen in the face and then elbow's Pen down to the ground.  
  
Pen get's up and begins to come at Pan with fast punches and kick's they continue to battle it out and then finally Pen knee's Pan in the gut.  
  
Pen with Pan bent on her knee launches a ki blast right in Pan's face but Pan kind of moves out the way and only takes half of the blow.  
  
Pan then comes back at Pen elbow's her in the rib's then kick's her in the face Pen get's up and comes back at Pan with a punch to the face a knee to the leg and a kick to the chest.  
  
Pan flies back then Pen smiles and flies at Pan to finish thing's off by kicking her in the face punching her in the rib's then blasting her with a ki blast seemingly killing her but she was only knocked out.  
  
Pen hides Pan's body and wait's for Trunks to return once he does Pen say's "Trunks I want to go back with the other's." Trunks shakes his head yes and they both head back to the others.  
  
Meanwhile Gero Jr. releases yet another clone Vegeta's clone (dubbed named Vegata) he sends him to get rid of Vegeta and wait for further instructions.  
  
Now we see Trunks and Pen arrive at Goku and Moviten's training place, Pen then says "Moviten I wanted to fix you a nice hot meal to thank you from saving the Earth." Moviten look's at her then says, "Ok do you really wanna go through all that trouble though?"  
  
Pen shakes her head yes and goes to fix Moviten a meal with the poisonous disease in it, now we see Vegeta training with Vegeta Jr. both at s.s. They continue to spar as Vegeta cuts Vegeta Jr. no break.  
  
Then Vegata arrives and is faced with a tough question either attack Vegeta and let Vegeta Jr. see and run off to tell the others? Or attack Vegeta and Vegeta Jr. killing them both and leave the question where's Vegeta Jr.?  
  
Meanwhile Pen comes out with meal to give Moviten and Goku asks "Nothing for me your grandpa?" Pen look's at him cold and Goku say's "Ok ok you don't have to make me anything I'll just go to see Chi-chi about dinner."  
  
Moviten eats the meal and say's "Wow you can really cook Pan, but why were you so mean to Goku?" Pen look's at him hard and Moviten just says "I have a feeling there's something wrong with you."  
  
Pen shouts "O no why would you say that nothings wrong I just wanted to make you a heroes meal that's all just for you." Moviten looks at her funny and replies "Ok if you say so, but Goku is a hero not just the current one that's all haha."  
  
Pen look's at Moviten and smiles, meanwhile Vegata decides to allow Vegeta Jr. to run and tell the others but he'll just kill Vegeta and explain himself.  
  
Then Vegata flies down and Vegeta says "Who are you, you look-a-like Freak!" Vegata just shakes his head no and comes at Vegeta with a strong right hand hitting him in the face.  
  
Vegeta then rubs his face and says, "Get out of here Vegeta Jr. I handle this freak." Vegeta Jr. shakes his head yes and flies away. Then Vegeta smiles and comes at Vegata with a flying kick to the face.  
  
Vegata goes across the dirt then he gets up and smiles then Vegata flies back at Vegeta and knees him in the gut elbow's him in the back of the neck and smiles.  
  
Vegeta gets up wipes his face and comes back at Vegata then they begin shring blows as they fly higher and higher off the ground then we see Vegeta use the side of his fist to hit the side of Vegata's face.  
  
Then Vegata uses his left leg to kick Vegeta in the ribs Vegeta bind's back into shape and continues to share hits against his clone.  
  
Vegata then gets a message from Gero Jr. saying "Finish him off now the other clones are waiting." Then Vegeta looks at him and says, "So that's what you are a clone I guess that Gero Jr. just didn't know when to quit."  
  
Vegata then kicks Vegeta away then launches the clone shot at Vegeta killing him then Vegata heads off to explain himself.  
  
Once there Vegata doesn't have to say a word because Goku says, "Can you believe this Vegeta? Vegeta Jr. here think's that you were attacked by a look-a-like haha he sure does have an imagination doesn't he?"  
  
Vegata looks and Goku and smiles "He sure does."  
  
Vegeta dead! The clones are taking over! Moviten planted with deadly poisonous disease! What will happen to Earth's warriors? Find out on the next exciting part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(Revenge, Taking Four Out)**


	14. Revenge, Taking Four Out

Dragon Ball Sg Cloning saga part 4 of 5, 14 of Sg (Revenge, Taking Four Out)  
  
Last time Pan and Vegeta were killed by their clones and now Moviten had been given a poisonous disease what will happen? Find out now.  
  
Now Vegata had just got done talking to Goku then waited for further instructions from Gero Jr. Meanwhile Pen sends Gero Jr. a message and she says, "I think that Saiyan Moviten is beginning to suspect something."  
  
Gero Jr. replies, "Fine I need you to fight him now he should be weak enough for you to finish him off I'll send the others for insurance." Pen says "Fine." And heads over to Moviten to fight and kill him.   
  
Moviten says, "Hey Pan what's up?" Pen shakes her head no and launches a ki blast at Moviten, Moviten jumps in the air and dodge's it and ask's "Pan what's wrong?"  
  
Pen then finally speaks to someone else besides Gero Jr. as she says with an electronic sounding voice, "I'm not the one you know as Pan." Moviten replies, "I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you move from here."  
  
Then Moviten flies at Pen and lightly hit's her then Pen picks herself up from the ground and snap's her neck then smiles and begins to attack Moviten.  
  
She kicks Moviten away then blast him with a few ki blast Moviten comes from the dust and says "Ok have it your way." Then Moviten transforms into a s.s. 2 Pen begins to look close at Moviten then he smiles and says, "This is what you wanted right?"  
  
Then Pen flies at Moviten and punches him in the face but to no affect Pen's fist sit's on Moviten's face without even moving him then he says, "My turn." As Moviten then kicks Pen away and blasts her with a ki blast of his own killing her.  
  
Moviten turns back to normal and begins to breath hard and thinks to himself, "That shouldn't have taken so much out of me." But breathing time didn't last long as Paccolo and Gotan show up.  
  
Moviten says, "Hey guys, I was attacked by some girl looking like Pan." Paccolo and Gotan smile then say with that electronic voice "Did she sound like this?"  
Moviten replies "C'mon not more of you weirdo's."  
  
Then Gotan comes down and begins to fight Moviten as they both share blows it's easy to tell that Moviten's power is slowly going down as Goten matches him blow for blow.  
  
Gotan punches Moviten in the face then kick's him in the gut Moviten hit's the ground and Gotan begins charging a Kamehameha wave ready to blast Moviten with it.  
  
Then once again saving the day Goku appears punches Gotan in the face and ask's "What's wrong with you guys?" The clones say nothing then Moviten with his last few breath's say's "Go...Goku that's not your friend or sss.... Son I'm not sure who they are but I'm su...sure it's not them."  
  
Goku nods his head yes and charges up to s.s. 3 then Gotan and Paccolo come at Goku attacking Goku flies into the air and begins to launch ki blast at both of them as they continue to fly at him.  
  
Then Gotan punches Goku in the face and Paccolo kick's him around the air Goku catches himself in the air and comes back at them with a Kamehameha wave it hit's Paccolo putting him down then Gotan look's at Goku and charges up to s.s.  
  
Goku smiles and charges back at Gotan and punches him in the face then Goku knee's Gotan in the gut and right as Goku looked to finish him off for good a Final Shine comes out of no where and hit's Goku in the back.  
  
Goku fall's down next to Moviten then Moviten look's on and passes out. Then Goku pick's himself up looks at the passed out Moviten then flies at Vegata the man who blasted him.  
  
Vegata takes advantage of the weak Goku as he knocks him back down and back to normal. Vegata looks on then look's up at the rip in the sky at the moon of Moviten's galaxy then transforms into a s.s. 4.  
  
Then Vegata slides back down at Goku and begins to punch him repeatedly Goku loses more energy and blood as Vegata continues to punch him. Then Goku knocks Vegata back and hit's the ground Vegata smiles and flies back down at Goku.  
  
Then Vegata see's Gotan hit the ground dead and he looks up to only see the man he thought he had finished off Vegeta! Vegeta says with anger "You really thought the real great prince Vegeta would fall to you?"   
  
Vegata laughs and shakes his head yes Vegeta frown's and flies down at Vegata saving Goku's life then they begin to battle it out Vegeta gets knocked down to the ground.  
  
Vegeta gets up and transforms into a s.s. 4 himself then they restart their heavy battle as they share punches, kicks, and ki blast in the air then Vegata punches Vegeta hard in the face with a right hand.  
  
Vegeta rubs his face and kicks Vegata away then they fly back at each other and begin to share blows again we see Vegeta knee Vegata in the gut, Vegata punch Vegeta in the ribs and then they both punch each other in the face at the same time then they fly back away.  
  
They both rub their faces and smile but then Vegeta flies at Vegata and begins to choke him but it doesn't last long as Vegata kicks Vegeta away and comes right back at him Vegeta dodges Vegata's attack and kicks him in the back.  
  
Vegeta smiles and shouts, "This is the end you clone now you die!!!!" Then Vegeta charges and launches the Final Flash at Vegata killing him then Vegeta takes Goku and Moviten away to heal.  
  
Vegeta alive! Four of the clone's dead! What will happen when Goku and Moviten's clones are released? Find out on the next exciting part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(Birth of Govitu!)**


	15. Birth of Govitu!

Dragon Ball Sg Cloning saga part 5 of 5, 15 of Sg (Birth of Govitu!)  
  
Last time, Vegeta came back and saved Goku and Moviten from almost certain death by killing Gotan and Vegata.  
  
Now it's been three days since the first day of the clone everyone has healed except the sick Moviten and they have now sent Vegeta to find the dragon balls to wish the others back.  
  
Also Moviten was told by a doctor that he had a virus that could not be cured he could only hope for the best now he just sits and lays waiting for the d-day.  
  
Now Gero Jr. releases the Goku clone (dubbed name Goka). He has it wait for the Moviten before going out and fighting the heroes.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta has collected three dragon balls and is still collecting, in other places Goku is begging Chi-Chi to make dinner but she says angry, "How dare you ask me for dinner after you let our son die how could you he died, why you stuffed your face."  
  
"But Chi-chi he will get wished back with the dragon balls." Goku replied Chi-chi looks at Goku and begins to hit him, "How dare you I'm sick of my sons dying and being wished back I have to feel the pain of them dying each time a bad guy comes after you well no sir mister I will now cook you anything" She said as she slapped him around.  
  
Meanwhile Gero Jr. releases his final clone the Moviten clone (dubbed named Maviten). Once the Moviten clone comes out Gero Jr. notices that he is at s.s. 5 so Gero Jr. says "You you can lower your power for now."  
  
Maviten looks at Gero Jr. funny and says, "Lower my power? This is my base." Gero Jr. smiles with joy and asks, "Can you go any higher?"  
  
Maviten replies, "Not now but if I had some training I could learn to." Gero Jr. keeps the smile on his face and says, "No this will be more than enough, and at least you can't go down from it great!"  
  
Gero Jr. continues, "I want you to go and kill any that get in your way both of you your mission kill the one's known as Goku and Moviten." The two clones smile and head off to finish what the first clones started.  
  
While traveling to Goku and Moviten the clones run into a dragon ball collecting Vegeta he says "Goku, Moviten? Why are you here aren't you sick Moviten?"  
  
Then they smile at Vegeta and shake their heads no, Vegeta drops the dragon balls and says "Not more of you damn clones I'll finish this now." Then Vegeta flies at Goka, but he gets attack by Maviten the s.s. 5 clone.  
  
Maviten knocks Vegeta down and blast him with a few ki blasts knocking him out, then they continue onward to Goku and Moviten.  
  
Back with Goku and Moviten Goku cooked his own meal and he made some for the dying Moviten as well Moviten thanks Goku and eats his meal then later Goku goes outside only to Maviten and Goka.  
  
Goku says, "I guess you guys are more clones right?"  
Goka and Maviten smile and Maviten sends Goka down at Goku.  
  
Then the fight began Goku transforms into a s.s. 4 and so does Goka then they begin the real battle first off Goka flies at Goku and punches him in the face knocking Goku back.  
  
Then Goku comes back at Goka and kicks him down to the ground Goka hits the ground hard then Goku flies down and kicks Goka across the ground as dirt and rocks get pushed aside by Goka soaring across the ground.  
  
Maviten still watches carefully as he sees what Goku can do then Goka gets up and launches repeated ki blast at Goku they hit Goku then all explode onto him the dust clears and Goku still up.  
  
Goku wipes his face and comes a Goka with a knee to the gut a elbow to the back of the neck and a kick across the battle field then Goka launches more ki blasts at Goku but this time Goku dodges them and launches his own set of ki blasts at Goka.  
  
They connect, but not enough to put Goka down then Maviten frowns as he watches Goka only match Goku in strength then Maviten flies over to Goka and chokes the life out of him then Maviten smiles at Goku and says, "I'll handle this myself."  
  
Goku flies at Maviten, but to no help he only gets kneed in the face by Maviten's great power then Maviten starts an all out assault on Goku with punches, kicks, and ki blasts then Maviten begins to choke Goku.  
  
Goku holds on just to breath then begins a loud scream of pain, "ARGHHHHH !!!!!" Moviten hears this and pick's his weak diseased body up and goes out to see what's happening.  
  
Moviten then leans on a wall and begins to bang his own head as he sees Goku getting choked by a clone of himself then Moviten gets stabbed on his leg from something in his pocket.  
  
Moviten reaches in his pocket only to grab the Kai earrings given to him from Elder Kai. Moviten smiles and launches a quick ki blast at Maviten to make him let go of Goku.  
  
Then Moviten hit's the ground and Goku continues to struggle with Maviten then Moviten on the groundouts on the Kai earring then shouts out, "Clone! Stop this."  
  
Maviten then just continues to fight with Goku then Moviten shouts out "Goku!!!! Listen to me as you fight then I have a Kai earring for you, but if you put it in and we fuse two things could happen, one we could become the best fighter and end this with these clones or we could die of my disease I have made my choice I will risk it what about you Goku?"  
  
Goku dodges Maviten's attack and says, "Sure I'll take the risk but I'm a little busy right now." Then out of nowhere Vegeta comes and hit's Maviten away and says, "Kakarot if you want to take the chance do it now cause I can't hold him off for long."  
  
Goku nods his head at Vegeta and flies down to Moviten and asks for the earring Moviten smiles at Goku and says "See you there." Goku then smiles at Moviten and puts the earring in.  
  
Then Maviten knocks Vegeta down and flies at Goku and Moviten now merging into one then a huge explosion knocks Maviten back then a huge hole appears in the ground and the light from the explosion disappears.  
  
Maviten walks over to the hole only to see the fusion of Goku and Moviten dead laying in the bottom of the hole Maviten laugh's and says, "That was a waste I guess now there's no one to stop me I'll go tell Gero Jr. of this ha ha."  
  
Then Maviten flies into the air and begins to leave then a voice says, "Stop! You're not done yet." Maviten looks over and sees no one but Vegeta's body on the ground breathing, but knocked out.  
  
Then the fusion of Goku and Moviten rises from the hole and says, "This is your last test." "No, no it can't be" Maviten replies.  
  
Then the fusion of Goku and Moviten floats over to Maviten and says, "Before I kill I want you to know who I am the names Goku and Moviten are fine, but I like the name Govitu a lot better don't you?"  
  
Then Maviten tries to punch Govitu but Govitu catches his fist and punches Maviten in the face then Maviten backs away and says, "I can't be out matched I was cloned from the best warrior I refuse for this to happen."  
  
Maviten then begins to charge up as boulder's start to crack and the ground begins to rumble Govitu transforms into a s.s. 4 and punches Maviten before he goes any further with his power charging.  
  
Then Maviten comes back at Govitu and they continue to collide with punches and kicks then Maviten kicks Govitu in the face and elbows him in the ribs then Maviten smiles and hints Govitu to come at him.  
  
Govitu does just that, but he knees Maviten in the gut and grabs him by the leg and throw's Maviten across the battle field then Vegeta wakes and sees Govitu attacking Maviten with great force Vegeta smiles and passes back out.  
  
Then Govitu flies at Maviten and begins to repeatedly punch him around then Govitu kicks Maviten in the gut and elbows him in the face knocking him down to the ground.  
  
Govitu then flies down and begins to hit Maviten when he's on the ground then Govitu start's punching Maviten into the ground making a hole while doing it then Govitu jumps back into the air and lands on his feet on top of Maviten having him spit up blood.  
  
Then Govitu flies into the air and says, "This is it the final attack that will be done in this battle The Saiyan Kamehameha Blast!!!" Then Govitu launches just that.  
  
A combination of Goku's Kamehameha wave and Moviten's Saiyan bomb begins to hit and rip Maviten's flesh into piece's then it kills him and Govitu floats down to the ground and stands there.  
  
Govitu new fusion! The clone's dead! Will Goku and Moviten ever breathe different breaths again? Get answers to that question and much more on the next saga of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(No Star Saga)**


	16. Toxing's Secret

This saga will be a little better than the last, but not as good as the first, but during these next saga's you will see how my writing skills have increased.

Dragon Ball Sg No Star saga part 1 of 12, 16 of Sg (Toxing's Secret)  
  
In the last saga Goku and Moviten both took a risk and fused together even though Moviten had a poisonous disease that could have killed them both after they fused.  
But it worked out good as they became Govitu the cocky and very strong Saiyan warrior after they defeated Maviten what did he do? Find out right now.  
  
We see Pan, Goten, etc. back alive then Pan walks up to Vegeta and asks, "Will I ever see my grandpa normal again?" Vegeta replies, "I've done that type of fusion with your grandpa before, but then we got separated from luck I have no idea what will happen to Govitu now."  
  
Then Pan sighs and puts her head down, then walks away from Vegeta. Then we see Govitu standing with 5 dragon balls in his hand then he sits down and begins to rest awhile and thinks to himself, "I wonder will I become Goku and Moviten again? I hope the dragon balls allow me to."  
  
Meanwhile Gohan and Piccolo have hunted down and now found Gero Jr. he tries to explain himself by saying, "You two I'm sorry for all this tro.... Trouble I caused can you please spare me?"  
  
Piccolo and Gohan look at each then Gohan grabs Gero Jr. and locks him into his own holding cell in the underground base Gohan then says to him, "You can die in here for all I care have fun." Then Piccolo and Gohan leave.  
  
Meanwhile Govitu wakes up and looks over only to see a cute baby monkey with a dragon ball Govitu smiles and walks over to the monkey saying softly, "Hey little guy let me have that ball I won't hurt you."  
  
Then Govitu reaches out to grab the dragon ball and the little monkey pulls the dragon ball closer and begins to bite on it then Govitu says, "Please little guy let me just have it."  
  
Then the monkey runs off with the dragon ball in hand Govitu flies at the little monkey and gently tackles it. Then Govitu grabs the dragon ball and the little monkey runs off.  
  
Back with the others Vegeta walks up to Chi-chi and says, "I'm sorry that Kakarot is now apart of that other guy but they did it to save us all." Chi-chi turns around and looks at Vegeta and says with a sad voice, "I know that and I know he might come back, but I'm upset that I never fixed him a good meal before he fused."  
  
Vegeta gets a sweat drop on his head and he says loudly "You weird human that's all your upset about you couldn't fix him a nice meal well do him a favor and." Chi-chi replies "And what?" Vegeta continues "And fix me a nice heroes meal."  
  
Chi-chi turns red and Vegeta just turns around and walks away. Meanwhile Govitu has the last dragon ball in his sights but a giant ape stops him with the little baby monkey that he took the last dragon ball from.  
  
The ape grabs Govitu and pick's him up and Govitu begins to talk to the ape in her mind and says, "I'm sorry I took the ball away from your kid, but I need it for an important reason, so if you don't mind letting me go."  
  
The ape drops Govitu down grabs her kid and walk's off then Govitu pick's himself up and turns around only to see a small lizard with the last dragon ball.  
  
Govitu grabs it and prepares to call the great dragon the Sheron, once called Sheron appears and says, "Speak, speak your wish." Govitu looks up at the Sheron and says, "I wish to be the two Saiyan heroes Goku and Moviten once again."  
  
Sheron replies, "I am unable to grant that wish for you, but you can get the wish to happen." Govitu replies, "But how?" Sheron continues, "On Toxing, there are seven more dragon balls one on each of the seven planet's."  
  
"Once you collect these you should be able to get any four wishes that you please." Sheron continues on to say. Then Govitu replies, "Is that all?" Sheron continues on "But Toxing has a special guardian for each of the dragon balls, but now they have turned evil and will stop at nothing to keep their dragon ball."  
  
Govitu nods his head yes and then Sheron disappears leaving that message fresh in Govitu's head.  
  
New dragon balls! What will happen to our heroes? Find out on the next part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(The Dark Past)**


	17. The Dark Past

Dragon Ball Sg No Star Saga part 2 of 12, 17 of Sg (The Dark Past),  
  
Last time Govitu was told that to become Moviten and Goku again, he must collect the seven dragon balls of Toxing!  
  
Now Govitu has headed to the others and has told them of his new mission he must go on. Pan then asks, "Where is this Toxing I've never heard of it?"  
  
Govitu says, "Toxing is a galaxy the same galaxy that Moviten is from, I would like to ask some of you to come along on this once in a life time journey."  
  
Vegeta says, "Count me in I would like to see the others from this galaxy." Trunks and Goten say "We're always up for a new challenge we're in."  
  
Then Pan says, "I would like to but I have to go see Elder Kai so I can train with him." Govitu says, "Too bad but we have room for one more person in the ship Bulma gave us."   
  
Then Bra comes in and say's "I've been training in the art of energy and combat and I would like to go." Govitu smiles and says, "Sure you can come, Pan are you sure you can't come we still can have one more?"  
  
Pan shakes her head no then Govitu says, "Ok I understand lets get ready everyone this will be one crazy trip." Then they begin to get ready for this huge journey into the Toxing galaxy.  
  
Later we see them getting on the ship waving bye to Pan and the others then we see them blast off into space, and begin to get ready to go to the Toxing galaxy.   
  
Meanwhile Pan heads to Kai world to train with Elder Kai but she gets a surprise when she sees that she will be training with Grand Kai instead!  
  
When on the ship Govitu and the others begin to head for the rip in the galaxies so they can go to Toxing, but then the ship stops in the middle of the air and then they have to watch the rip in the galaxies close up.  
  
Then Vegeta says, "No how are we suppose to get there now?" Govitu looks at Vegeta and smiles then he says, "The way Moviten's people originally did through the black hole not too far from here."   
  
Vegeta shouts, "WHAT !!! We're going into a black hole on purpose?" Govitu says, "Its the only way, but we can head back to Earth and drop you off."  
  
"No I'll do it." Vegeta replies then he continues by asking Govitu a question, "Since you know all about Moviten and his past can you tell us what he wouldn't why'd he come to save Goku Jr.?"   
  
Govitu replies, "Allow me to start at the very beginning, years and years ago when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta you and everyone else thought that the only Saiyan's to survive were Goku, you Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz."  
  
Govitu continues, "But that was far from the truth a group of Saiyan's lived and went into hiding then when traveling looking for a new home they got sucked into the very black hole we're headed to now."   
  
Continuing, "Once they got there they landed on the closest planet and made it their home years went by peaceful years then Moviten was born, his mother died at birth and his father was never known and was thought to be dead."  
  
Continuing, "But Moviten lived alright because a small Saiyan family took him in even though they already had a little boy of their own named Nuke, as Moviten and Nuke grew up together they became each others friend then year's later when they were both 12 something happened!"   
  
Continuing, "A scientist that named himself after his mentor Gero Jr. arrived on the planet and soon after he decided that he wanted to use and harness Saiyan dna but none of the Saiyan's on the planet would give it willingly, so he decided to take it by force."  
  
Continuing, "Of course he was too scared to try to take it by force from an adult Saiyan, so he decided to take it from Moviten and Nuke the two children Saiyan's, Gero Jr. made a container that could hold them in it and then he came after them."  
  
Continuing, "When Gero Jr. arrived and tried to capture them Moviten jumped out the way and Nuke did not the container shocked Nuke and killed him. Gero Jr. took his dna and went into hiding, because he still did not know how to get out of the Toxing galaxy."  
  
Continuing, "After he found out how to get back to the other galaxies five years had passed he had already created #1 with help from Nuke's dna then Gero Jr. wanted more, so he decided to go after Goku Jr. then Moviten saw him leaving and vowed to not let him get away with what he did to his old child hood friend Nuke."  
  
Continuing, "He followed Gero Jr. and that's how he came to Earth, so that's why Moviten protected Goku Jr. he did not want Gero Jr. to kill another Saiyan child."   
  
Then Vegeta says, "Wow he had a lot of history with Gero Jr." Govitu replies, "Yes he did now lets get ready to go through that black hole."  
  
The story of Moviten told by Govitu! What will happen in the Toxing galaxy? Find out on the next part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(Welcome to Saions)**


	18. Welcome to Saions

Dragon Ball Sg No Star Saga part 3 of 12, 18 of Sg (Welcome to Saions),

Last time, Govitu told the story of Moviten and why he came to Earth and helped save Goku Jr. from Gero Jr. Then they prepared to go through a black hole that will drive them into the Toxing galaxy.  
  
Now our heroes strap in and prepare for the bumpy ride going through the black hole right before they do Govitu says, "Thank you guys from coming with me now lets go through this thing!"  
  
Then the space ship goes through the black hole as the ship starts to shake and everything begins to rumble around throwing everything everywhere then the ship gets shot out the black hole into the purple sky that is Toxing.  
  
Govitu takes a huge breath and says, "We made it now its time for the real test." Bra smiles and says, "Wow that was an experience for a lifetime." Vegeta says, "Well then I guess we're not dead."  
  
Everyone smiles, and then they see the first planet in view and Govitu says, "That's it, that's Saions Moviten's home planet." Then they begin to head to Saions in the space ship.  
  
Meanwhile on Earth, we see Pan getting trained by Grand Kai and Grand Kai says, "That's the way to do it you'll have it down pat in no time at all." Then Pan jumps up and down, while smiling and she says proudly, "Great! I can't wait to be able to do it against someone."  
  
Now Govitu and the others have landed on Saions and the ship gets approached by a group of Saiyan's all wanting to see who is on the ship. Govitu steps out first and they begin to look at him and one of the Saiyan's walk up to Govitu and asks, "Who are you? You seem so very familiar."  
  
Govitu replies, "I guess I should be, I'm a Saiyan warrior that was created by the one you on this planet know as Moviten and Earth's own Saiyan, Goku also known as Kakarot."  
  
"The great Kakarot and Moviten you say?" The Saiyan replies, "That's right, so all Saiyan's that know Goku, do call him that huh?" Govitu says. Then the Saiyan asks, "What is the reason for you being on this planet?" Govitu says, "I've heard that a once guardian of this planet is now taking over as a evil over lord is that true?"  
  
The entire group of Saiyan's reply, "Yes but it's not what you think the guardian was killed by this new over lord." Then Govitu says, "Ok I'll handle this problem for you if you allow me to take the planet's dragon ball."  
  
The Saiyan's stand quiet for a second and then say, "Fine you have a deal we'll allow you to take it." Govitu smiles and says, "Ok then where's this evil over lord you speak of?"  
  
"I'll lead you to him." A teenage Saiyan replies, then they begin to head off to where the evil over lord is they stop at a huge temple and the Saiyan says, "This is how far I go he's inside, I'll leave you guys to it."  
  
Then the Saiyan flies away and Govitu and the others head inside the temple once in they begin to walk around, looking for the over lord then they head inside a huge room with a throne.  
  
The over lord says, "I see someone has finally decided to fight me." Govitu replies, "I'm not just anyone, I'm the one that will kill you. Now show yourself!"   
  
Then the over lord steps out of his throne and says, "Now is this so, you'll be the one to kill me I know it's part you in there Kakarot." Govitu step's back and replies, "How do you know that I am part Goku?"  
  
"It's simple I've faced him before." Then out of the shadows appear none other than Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan. Govitu steps a little forward and asks, "Broly? How are you still alive?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but when I arrived on this planet it was far too easy to take it over." Broly replies, then Govitu says, "Fine its your death your nothing compared to this new power."  
  
"Now is that so?" Broly replies, then Broly puts his hand up and blast the roof of the temple open with a ki blast. "Now watch this." Broly says as the moon's light begins to shine on him, and then he pulls out his tail.  
  
Then Broly transforms into a s.s. 4, Govitu looks in shock then says, "If that's the way you want to play lets go!" Then Govitu puts his arm up and swipe's it in the air Broly begins to look confused then a rip in the sky appears a they all now could see a little bit of Earth.  
  
Govitu smiles and says, "Hey guy's it looks like we don't have to use that black hole after we're done in this galaxy." Then Govitu's heart begins to beat faster and faster as the Earth's light and energy transforms him into a s.s. 4.  
  
Broly and Govitu stare down then Govitu flies at Broly and tries to kick him in the side, but Broly grabs his leg and slams him onto the floor then Govitu picks himself up and begins to fly back at Broly.  
  
They begin to share blows as Broly seems to have the early advantage as he knees Govitu in the face grabs him by the arm and throws him into a wall. Govitu gets up hurt, but still wanting to fight then he charges at Broly again then punches him in the face and kicks him in the ribs.   
  
Then you could hear Broly's rib's cracking as Govitu kicks him again then Govitu stops goes onto the ground and smiles. Broly begins to breathe hard, and comes back at Govitu and attacking.   
  
Broly grabs Govitu's throat and begins to choke him then Govitu reverses by kneeing Broly in the gut, Then Broly lets go of Govitu's neck Govitu land's on the ground and begins to rub his neck.   
  
Then Broly comes flying at Govitu and he clotheslines him into the wall as the walls break as Broly carries Govitu through one by one then the others follow to see if Govitu will need help.   
  
Govitu flies higher into the air and sends Broly crashing into a wall by himself then Govitu flies down at Broly and elbows him in the face. Then Govitu flies back up and starts to send ki blast all at Broly they all connect putting Broly down hard.  
  
Then Broly gets up and says, "Wait I see your powers and I know your a fused warrior, I also know that you are part Moviten right?" Govitu replies "Right why do you care and know?"  
  
"I know because I....I am his father." Broly replies, Govitu backs up and says, "Whether your lying to save your life or not Moviten doesn't care so I have one more thing to say before you die."   
  
"And that is?" Broly replies, Then Govitu finishes "Your so dead you don't even know it." Then Govitu charges up and launches the Saiyan Bomb at Broly turning him into ashes.   
  
Then Govitu walks over to the temple's throne and sees the dragon ball its all black with no star in it then Govitu grabs it and says, "Look a this guy's it has no star's I'll call this the great no star journey."  
  
Then Vegeta walks up to Govitu and asks, "Is Broly Moviten's real father?" Govitu replies, "That's an answer that will never and doesn't need a answer."  
  
The first dragon ball from Toxing! A no star dragon ball!?! What will happen to our heroes? Find out on the next part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(Another Namek!?)**


	19. Another Namek?

Dragon Ball Sg No Star saga part 4 of 12, 19 of Sg (Another Namek!?)  
  
Last time, our heroes arrived on Saions and killed the first guardian, Broly, but before he went Broly made one last statement that he was in fact Moviten's father!  
  
But to no avail Govitu did not spare Broly and our heroes took the first Toxing dragon ball a no star dragon ball?  
  
Now our heroes are flying back to the ship with the dragon ball. Every Saiyan is staring at Govitu with the no star dragon ball in his hands, and then the teenage Saiyan that lead them to the temple flies up to them.  
  
Then he says, "Thank you, you have all are thanks here on Saions." Govitu nods his head, and continues to fly to the ship.  
  
They all get on the ship and begin to lift off, and head to the second planet. While in space and heading to the next planet they all take the time to get something to eat.  
  
Meanwhile we see Pan with Grand Kai and then Grand Kai says, "Pan you have perfected it now go off and try to help your friends be wished onto the ship you might be of help to them." Pan smiles and replies, "Really? I can't believe it! I'll go collect the dragon balls now."  
  
Then Pan heads off to collect the dragon balls, meanwhile the others on the ship see the next planet. It's very big and green then they begin to land onto the planet.  
  
When the ship lands, they all step out of it and then when flying around they see workers, working on something and Govitu then flies down with the others to see what's up.  
  
Then they see that the workers are Namekian's Govitu then asks, "What are you guy's working on?" Then one little Namekian says, "We're being forced to work here by the guardian."  
  
Govitu says, "So your slaves? Well tell us where this so called guardian is." The little Namekian tries to tell then an old Namekian covers his mouth and says, "I can't let this little one be the one to give you the information you need, because they would kill him, but I will he's at a small palace not too far north of here."  
  
Govitu replies, "Thank you, and trust me nothing will happen to you or any other Namek here, but we have to take your dragon ball." The old Namekian replies, "If you say so we don't care if you take the dragon ball, but watch out the guardian is a very powerful one."  
  
Then Govitu nods his head yes, and then they all fly off north to find the guardian. When they finally arrive at the palaces door they cannot open it right before Govitu blast it open, a voice appears and says, "If you blow this door up, the entire planet will go up with it, but I will allow one of you in."  
  
Right before Govitu says he will go in Goten and Trunks step in the and say quietly "Allow us to do the fusion dance thirty minutes should be more than enough to finish whoever off." Govitu says, "Ok but hurry up and do it now."  
  
Then Trunks and Goten prepare the fusion, "Fuuuu.....Siii.oooon HAAA!" Then they fuse to once again becoming Gotenks. Then Gotenks says, "I'll be the one to go in."  
  
The door opens and the voice says, "Enter now." Then Gotenks goes into the palace alone he begins to walk around looking for the guardian, and then he comes right into Gotenks' view and this now revealed guardian appears a Namekian!!  
  
Then the Namek guardian says, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kumde the ruler of this planet." Gotenks replies, "The only thing you'll be in 10 minutes is pieces on the wall."  
  
Kumde begins to laugh then charges at Gotenks, but Gotenks dodges and charge's up to s.s. 3, and then Gotenks charges at Kumde but then Kumde makes a rope like ki wave and grabs Gotenks with it, and then he slings Gotenks into the wall and let's him go.  
  
Then Kumde pulls the rope like ki wave back, and rolls into a ball ki wave and throws it at Gotenks hitting him Gotenks stays on the ground. And then Kumde flies over to him and begins lifting pieces of the broken wall in the palace with his mind.  
  
Then the bricks and pieces of wall, begin to smash on Gotenks while Kumde smiles while lifting it all with his mind then the rumble shoots into the air, with a gold light then Gotenks ends up behind Kumde.  
  
Then Gotenks takes the moment to make an open circle like ki blast it goes into the air then over Kumde then it goes down and wraps around Kumde's neck. Gotenks begins laughing and asks, "Are you ok? Can you breathe? Need some water? Ha, ha, ha."  
  
Kumde then grabs the ki around his neck, and pulls it off. Then he throws it at Gotenks as it wraps around Gotenks' body. Kumde begins to smile, and then launches a ki blast at Gotenks throwing Gotenks across the room.  
  
Then Gotenks picks himself up and charges at Kumde, and then Kumde jumps into the air and grabs Gotenks by the hair, and throws him into the air then Kumde tries to blast Gotenks, with another ki blast, but Gotenks dodges it and it hit's the top of the palace making a hole in the roof.  
  
Kumde then flies into the air and kicks Gotenks down, Gotenks picks himself up and his heart begins to beat hard he goes over to a wall to lean on, as his heart beats faster and harder. Then Gotenks looks up and sees the Earth and he knows that he is about to transform.  
  
But instead of transforming into a s.s. 4 Gotenks turn's into the giant gold Oozaru Kumde looks worried, and then the Gotenks Oozaru grabs Kumde's whole body with one hand.  
  
Then Gotenks throws Kumde through every wall in the palace, Govitu sees Kumde's body crash to the outside then he sees Gotenks' new Oozaru form crushing the palace as he walks to Kumde.  
  
Then Kumde picks himself up, and flies into the air and tries to shoot Gotenks with ki blast, but to no avail Gotenks grabs Kumde and throws him down and through the ground. Then Gotenks takes his massive foot and drives it through the hole that Kumde is in, killing Kumde.  
  
Then Govitu flies into the air and tries to claim down, Gotenks then Gotenks hit's Govitu away, but before Gotenks goes into a rampage the fusion wears off. Trunks and Goten return to their original bodies and forms.  
  
Govitu gets up and says, "I'm so glad the fusion wore off." Then they all go looking for the dragon ball in the broken down palace then Vegeta lift's a huge piece of the palace up throws it over, and picks up another no star dragon ball.  
  
Then Vegeta smiles and says, "Heads up Goten and Trunks." Vegeta then throws the dragon ball over to them Goten catches it and smiles then hand's it to Trunks.  
  
Our heroes now have two no star dragon balls! What else will happen in Toxing? Find out on the next exciting part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(Hope Lost?)**


	20. Hope Lost?

Dragon Ball Sg No Star saga part 5 of 12, 20 of Sg (Hope lost?!)  
  
Last time, Trunks and Goten fused to become Gotenks and together they killed the second guardian of the no star dragon balls Kumde the Namekian. Then our heroes took the no star dragon ball.  
  
Now, when flying back to the ship with the no star dragon ball Goten and Trunks feel the pain from their battle against, Kumde. Then the no star dragon ball begins to glow and then it heals both Goten and Trunks.  
  
Goten says with excitement, "Look at this the dragon ball healed me and Trunks look, look!" Then Govitu and the others look over and see, Goten and Trunks fully healed. Govitu says, "Amazing I guess these no star dragon balls have more than new looks."   
  
"That must have been the Kakarot in you, Govitu think about we can go heal the Namekian's." Vegeta says, and then Govitu rubs the back of his head while laughing and then replies, "I guess, I did forget about them, ha." Then they fly off to where the Namekian slaves were earlier.  
  
Meanwhile Pan continues collecting the Earth dragon balls, she now has 4, and then Pan thinks to herself, "Wow, I just might be able to help those guys, in Toxing I can't wait." Then she flies off to find the last three Earth dragon balls.  
  
Now Govitu and the others arrive were the Namekian's are, and Trunks says, "Hey you guys we got rid of the guardian, so you're no longer slave's to him." All the Namekian's begin to celebrate and cheer with joy.  
  
Then Goten says, "We also have the dragon ball, and we also realized that it can heal, so is there anyone here that is hurt?" A sad looking child Namek says, "No, everyone that was hurt died."   
  
Govitu walks over to the child Namek and says, "Don't worry little guy we have four wishes once we collect all the dragon balls, and we will use one to wish all the ones here that died with Kumde as ruler back to life, ok."  
  
The child Namek smiles and hugs Govitu, Then Bra says, "We have to be going along now, and we shouldn't waste anymore time then we have to." Everyone agrees and they head off to the ship.  
  
Once on the ship, they leave the planet and begin to head to the next planet in Toxing. They see this odd colored planet, and then they begin to land, but two aliens fly under the ship and begin to hold it.  
  
Govitu then says, "I sense someone under the ship holding it, I'll go handle whoever while you guys land." Then Govitu flies out of the ship and goes under it, and then he sees the two aliens.  
  
Govitu asks, "Who are you and why do you hold our ship?" They look at Govitu for a while then say, "We work for lord Coldar we were ordered to stop you from landing."

Govitu smiles and then says, "Fine try me, I'll give you one second to let go of the ship and run off."  
  
They begin to laugh then Govitu says, "That's too bad." Govitu flies at one of them and kicks him off the ship, and then Govitu looks at the other and smiles. But then from behind the one Govitu kicked comes back at Govitu, and grabs him from behind.  
  
Then the one holding onto the ship lets go and launches a ki blast, at Govitu, but then Govitu smiles and breaks out of the hold and moves away. Then the ki blast hit's the alien once holding onto Govitu killing him.  
  
Then Govitu says, "I'll give you one more chance to run." The alien flies off with fear in his eye. The ship then lands and Vegeta, Bra, Goten, and Trunks come out the ship, and Vegeta asks, "Where'd the other one run off to?"  
  
Govitu smiles and says, "Right to lord Coldar." Then Govitu and the others fly off and follow the small energy reading of the alien that ran off. They finally stop at a small platform where a throne sits.   
  
Trunks says, "I see you over there lord Coldar." Then they all see the alien that ran get blasted by Coldar killing him. Coldar steps down from his throne and then our heroes see that this is an alien of, Freiza's race.  
  
Then Govitu smiles and says, "That weak form is nothing." Then Coldar says, "Who said I was fighting you, at this form then Coldar transforms into the fifth form and Govitu looks at him un-impressed.  
  
Coldar smiles then begins to charge up the platform they were standing on begins to raise into the air with them all on it then Coldar transforms again, into an unknown maybe sixth form!  
  
The platform then drops back down and Coldar asks, "Who is my opponent?" Govitu begins to step up, but Vegeta then puts his arm on Govitu and says, "I'm not watching you or anyone else get the fun I'll be fighting this one."  
  
Govitu puts his arms up and backs up, and then Coldar says, "So this will be the Saiyan to face me." Vegeta laughs while saying, "The Saiyan I am, is the only Saiyan that you need to be worried about, I am prince Vegeta."  
  
"I'm so honored now prepare to die." Coldar replies, and then Vegeta and Coldar fly at each other then they both connect a blow Vegeta punches Coldar and Coldar kicks Vegeta then they both hit the ground.  
  
Vegeta gets up and begins to transform into, an s.s. 4 Coldar begins to look in amazement Vegeta then says, "Quit drooling over my power and fight." Then Vegeta flies at Coldar, and kicks him in the face.   
  
Coldar backs up, and wipes his face then Coldar launches continuous ki blasts at Vegeta, and then Vegeta jumps into the air having about four of them hit each other and explode, but five more follow Vegeta in the air and hit him.  
  
Then the dust clears from the blast and Vegeta still floats in the air, standing. Coldar begins to lose his cool then flies at Vegeta and hit's him, with both of his fist in the gut.

Vegeta flies back then throws ten ki blasts at Coldar.  
  
Coldar flies out the way of all of them then they make a u-turn and charge back at, Coldar with out him even knowing it then they all hit Coldar in one big explosion!  
  
Then the dust clears, and Coldar lays on the ground beat up, and then Vegeta says, "Now it's time to die." And he begins to charge the Final Flash, once it was done charging Vegeta shouts, "This is it your, FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!"   
  
As Vegeta launches, the Final Flash at Coldar, Coldar gets up and holds onto the attack, and then Vegeta tries to use his power to make it hit Coldar, but to no avail Coldar throws it into the air and Vegeta is forced to move out of it's way.  
  
Then the Final Flash goes into space and hits and blows up a planet, and Coldar begins to laugh and says, "This is perfect even if you kill me, your journey ends here because you just destroyed the next planet in this galaxy."  
  
Vegeta looks shocked then he puts his head down, and Coldar tries to launch a ki blast at him, but Vegeta hits it away raises his head. Vegeta charges down at Coldar, and then Vegeta elbows Coldar down onto the ground.  
  
Then Vegeta puts his hand on, Coldar's head and charges and launches a ki blast right on Coldar blowing his head off. Vegeta walks over to the throne and sits down in the chair, and then grabs the no star dragon ball.   
  
Vegeta gets out the chair and walks over to the others, who have been very quiet ever since Coldar said he destroyed the next planet. Then Vegeta hand's the dragon ball to Govitu, and puts his head down.  
  
The next planet destroyed! Hope has been lost? Is this the end of our heroes' journey? Find out on the next exciting part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(The Tournament!)**


	21. The Tournament!

Dragon Ball Sg No Star Saga part 6 of 12, 21 of Sg (The Tournament!)  
  
Last time, our heroes got their third no star dragon ball, but at a price. Vegeta accidentally blew up the next planet on their journey find out what happens now!  
  
Now our heroes are flying back to the ship, getting ready to head back to Earth. Then they all get on the ship with their heads hung down.  
  
The ship blast off then they begin to head to the rip in the galaxy Govitu made, but before they do a telepathic message from King Kai is sent to Govitu. King Kai says, "What are you doing?"  
  
Govitu replies, "Its over we're headed back to Earth." King Kai then says with a mad voice, "You are so selfish, now just because you can't make your little wishes you head home? Well what about those poor aliens that are slaves or have a ruler taking control of their planets?"   
  
Govitu replies, "You're right King Kai we will just head to the next planet and over throw these rulers." "That's what you should do now bye." King Kai replies. Then Govitu goes over to the ships controls resets their course to the planet that's nearest in sight.  
  
Then Vegeta asks, "What are you doing you idiot?" Govitu answers, "King Kai told me that we must save those poor creatures in need. Even though we're not getting our four wishes."  
  
"I know that's the Kakarot in you fine, but don't think I will be fighting any more." Vegeta says, and then they continue to the next planet.  
  
The ship begins to land on the planet, and then our heroes get off the ship and see all these different aliens and creatures Govitu flies over to one and asks, "Why are all these creatures here?"  
  
The alien replies, "The Tournament for the ruler of this planets dragon ball!" Govitu says, "A tournament well, I guess I will be entering."  
  
Meanwhile Pan has all the Earth dragon balls then she finds a way to contact King Kai and he says telepathically, "Pan how are you?" Pan answers, "I'm fine, but I need you to contact my grandpa and ask him is it ok, if I wish myself onto the ship ok."  
  
King Kai replies, "Of course I'll talk to Govitu now." Then King Kai sends other message to Govitu telepathically asking, "Pan wants to know if she can wish herself onto your ship and come along for now on?"   
  
"Of course she can, tell her to hurry up so she can enter into the tournament here." Govitu answers,  
"I'll tell her that now." King Kai replies, and then thirty minutes later Pan flies up to Govitu and the others and says, "Ok I'll enter into the tournament let's go."  
  
Then Pan, Bra, Govitu, Trunks, and Goten enter the tournament, and then Govitu says, "What Vegeta worried that the prince of all Saiyan's can't win this little tournament?" Vegeta replies, "Don't say that to me. Give me that pen, you'll be sorry for saying that to me."   
  
Then about two hours later, an announcer says, "We will decide who is in the tournament with a power tester the top powers will be put into the tournament!"  
  
Pan steps onto the tester and begins to charge up, and then she burst the charger into pieces and smiles. The judges then begin to decide how they will enter people now that the energy tester is broken.  
  
The judges then tell the announcer how they will do it. Then the announcer says, "We will have the guardian choose, who gets into the tournament let him see your power and he will put the remaining seven spots in the tournament!"  
  
Vegeta smiles at Govitu then all of our heroes begin to smile and charge up right in front of the guardian then he says, "That will be five of the competitor's now I will choice the other two."  
  
The guardian chooses the alien warrior, Tenzu and Nuza the female alien very mysterious, but seemed powerful enough to hang in the tournament with the other fighters.   
  
Then the announcer says, "Those are our eight fighters we will see you tomorrow when the tournament begins!" Later that day Pan says to Bra, "I have an idea so lets go train, so we can make a huge statement in the tournament."  
  
Then at night, letters were sent to the eight competitors telling them the matches that they will be in. The matches are Vegeta vs. Nuza, Govitu vs. Tenzu, Goten vs. Trunks, and Pan vs. Bra  
  
The tournament for the no star dragon ball! What will happen find out on the next part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(A Surprising Tournament!)**


	22. A Surprising Tournament!

Dragon Ball Sg No Star Saga - part 7 of 12, 22 of Sg (A Surprising Tournament.)

Last time, our heroes entered into an eight-fighter tournament. Lucky for them that they all got in now it's time for either, Vegeta, Bra, Pan, Goten, Trunks, or Govitu to win one for the team.

Now one day has past it is time for the martial art's tournament for the chance to fight the fifth guardian in Toxing and try to capture the no star dragon ball.

First match of the day, Vegeta vs. Nuza,  
They both step onto the large platform, and then the bell sounds Vegeta smiles and says, "Do you want me to take it easy on you."

Nuza gives Vegeta an evil look then flies at him. They both begin to punch at each other either seeming to land a blow, and then Vegeta kicks Nuza almost knocking her off the platform and eliminating her!

But she stays in and comes flying back at Vegeta this time she punches Vegeta in the face. Then wraps her leg around his throat then throws him across the platform.

Vegeta gets up and begins to look at her funny, and then he charges up to s.s. 2! Vegeta smiles and flies at Nuza she then moves out of Vegeta's way then kicks him in the back.

Vegeta begins to rub his back, and then Nuza comes right back at him and knees him in the ribs and grabs him by the leg. Then tries to toss him off the platform.

But Vegeta stops himself in mid air, and then begins to charge up again this time to s.s. 4! Vegeta comes back at Nuza with lightning fast speed and kicks Nuza in the face knocking her back.

Nuza flies into the air and begins to launch ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta tries to fly into the air and dodge them, but they just keep following him all around. Then Vegeta flies down to the ground thinking he dodged them, but then all of them come crashing down onto him.

Then Nuza smiles and flies at Vegeta, but he kicks her down and she goes flying across the platform, but then Nuza plants her feet onto the platforms ground and goes flying at Vegeta!

Then Vegeta jumps into the air dodging Nuza, but then she spins around in the air. As she gets right behind Vegeta she launches a weird purple ki blast at him! Vegeta smirks and says, "This is simple stuff." Vegeta tries to hit the blast, but it just sends him flying off of the platform onto the ground!  
Then the announcer says, "We have a winner NUZA! She will be in the next round."

The next fight, Govitu vs. Tenzu,  
They both step onto the platform and the bell rings  
Tenzu says, "I hope you're ready Saiyan." Govitu smiles and says nothing the Govitu goes flying at Tenzu but Tenzu jump's into the air and dodges.

Then Tenzu launches a ki blast at Govitu, but Govitu deflects it right back at Tenzu, but Tenzu dodges and flies down at Govitu. Then Govitu does a back flip and kicks Tenzu in the face with the flip.

Govitu smiles again then flies at Tenzu and punches him in the face. Then Govitu grabs Tenzu by the arm throws him into the air, and launches a ki blast at him, but Tenzu deflects it back at Govitu.

Govitu grabs the ki blast and throws it right back at Tenzu hitting him. Then Govitu flies up and kicks Tenzu down to the ground fast. Tenzu lands on his feet and flies back up at Govitu.

They both try to punch each other, but Tenzu dodges Govitu's punch and Govitu grabs Tenzu's fist then Govitu flies down at the ground while holding Tenzu's fist trying to drive him through the platform.

Then Tenzu rips his own arm off and flies into the air Govitu look's at Tenzu surprised thinking that he might grow it back, but Tenzu just flew back down at Govitu.

Govitu then dodges Tenzu and punches him off the platform. Then the announcer says, "And the winner is GOVITU! He will be in the next round."

The next fight Goten vs. Trunks,  
They both step onto the platform ready for action then Goten charges up to s.s. And Trunks does the same they look at each then they both come flying at each other with fist closed.

Goten punches Trunks in face and Trunks punches Goten in the face they both hit the ground. Then get up they look at each other again then come flying at one another again.

Trunks kicks Goten in the ribs knocking him down, and then Goten gets up and flies at Trunks and kicks him in the ribs. Trunks gets up and they both begin to breathe hard.

Then Trunks and Goten both launch ki blast at one other they collide then they begin to try to one up each other, but then their powers send both ki blast into the air.

Then Trunks flies at Goten and tries to kick him but Goten grabs his leg then Goten tries to kick Trunks, but he grabs his leg. Then they both punch each other off and they back up.

Then Goten begins to charge up a ki blast, "Kaaaaaa...meeeee...haaaa...meeee...HAAA!" Then Goten launches the Kamehameha wave at Trunks. Then Trunks shouts, "Buster Cannon!"

Then Goten's Kamehameha and Trunks' Buster Cannon both collide in the center of the platform. They begin to push their powers to their limits as they both try to one up each other.

Then the two blasts fly back at them and hit Goten and Trunks off the platform. Then the announcer shouts, "What a match! I would like to ask the judges who won?"

The judges talk it over, and then they hand a note to the announcer and he says, "Amazing the judges say that the match was a draw!" Trunks and Goten get up beat up then they walk over to each other and shake hands.

Then the announcer says, "That mean's one lucky contestant between the two winners so far get to move on without a fight who will it be Yun?"

Yun the guardian says, "It will be the one I thought had the most convincing victory that person is Nuza!"

The next match gets under way Pan vs. Bra,   
They both step onto the platform then the bell rings,  
Bra and Pan walk up to each other whisper something then shake hands. Then they say "FUUU...SIIIO...ONNN HAAA!" While doing the dance, and then they fuse and become a new female Saiyan warrior.

The judges then ask on a microphone, "Who is the winner?"  
The female Saiyan says, "The winner is me, Pra!" Then the judges talk about it then hand a note to the announcer and he says, "We have a winner folks Pra!"

Then Pra smiles and stays on platform ready to face Govitu! Govitu walks onto the platform the bell sounds then he walks over to Bulna and says, "Give Nuza all you got."

Then Govitu flies off platform giving Bulna the win. The announcer says, "Since the fighter Pra has yet to fight she does not need rest for the next fight come on out Nuza!"

Then twenty-eight minutes pass then the announcer says, "Nuza you have two minutes to get out here and fight before you get disqualified." Then Nuza steps out into the arena steps onto the platform and smiles.

Pra then knows what Nuza just did and Bulna thinks to herself while the bell begins to ring, "How does she know about the fusion she waited out the time well I'll just have to get this over quick."

Then Nuza flies at Bulna and kicks her in the gut, and then wraps her arm around Pra's neck. Then Nuza takes her other arm and elbows Pra in the top of her head.

Pra then elbows Nuza in her side and breaks the hold. They both fly at each other and begin to throw punches rapidly as fist fly time passes then Nuza punches Pra in the face and grabs Pra.

Then Nuza takes them both down crashing onto the platform, and then Nuza kicks Pra when she was on the ground and the fusion wears off.

Nuza says, "Look at this they cheated." The judges begin to talk it over then they hand a note to the announcer he says, "Due to this event of cheating by Pra the winner and the person to get a chance at Yun for the dragon ball is NUZA!"

Then Pan and Bra walk over to Govitu and say, "Can you forgive us you should have fought her." Govitu says, "No you two would have won I feel that Nuza is more than what she seems lets watch her fight Yun."

Yun then says, "Good job Nuza now it is time for our battle." Yun jumps down from his throne like seat in the arena, and then Yun smiles at Nuza and raises her arm.

"You see you dumb creatures this is Nuza the guardian from Duron the planet that was just destroyed! We made a deal she wins the tournament and I allow her to rule this planet along side me." Yun says.

Govitu looks at Pan, Bra, and the others they all look at Govitu and smile. Then Nuza says, "You are a fool Yun you thought that I would rule along side you, ha don't make me laugh." Then Nuza blast Yun with a huge ki blast blowing him into pieces.

Then Nuza goes up to the throne like seat and grabs the no star dragon ball then Nuza raises her hands up holding two no star dragon balls. Govitu and the others look in shock with Nuza holding two dragon balls from Toxing.

Govitu then says, "I'm going to get them both now." Then Pan and Bra stop him and say "We want to finish things with her if you don't mind." Govitu smiles and nods his head.

Bra and Pan once again fuse to become Pra again, then Pra shouts at Nuza, "This ends now get down here and face me." Nuza just stands there then Pra flies up at her.

Nuza says, "Stop right there Saiyan." But she says it with a different sounding voice. Then Govitu shouts, "Pra watch out that's a Tuffle!" Pra nods her head then flies at Nuza even more.

Then Nuza grabs both of Pra's arms and tries to scratch her, but Pra breaks off and punches Nuza in the face and kicks her in the ribs.

Then after getting kicked in the ribs hard Nuza grabs Pra's leg that she kicked her with and throws her down to the tournaments platform.

Pra gets up and Nuza flies down at Pra then Nuza grabs Pra by the neck and pulls down and knees Pra in the face then launches a ki blast at her with no time to dodge Pra gets hit by the ki blast.

Pra hit's the ground then pulls herself up and launches a series of ki blasts at Nuza, but Nuza ducks and dodges them all then smiles and says, "Saiyan it's over."

Pra shakes her head no then begins to charge up then in a burst of light Pra becomes a s.s. she smiles and Nuza begins to float back then Pra launches a huge ki blast at Nuza.

Unable to dodge the attack Nuza gets hit then the dust clears and Nuza lies on the ground. Pra walks over to her with confidence and says, "I hate Tuffle's it's time to die."

Then Pra charges and launches a huge ki blast at Nuza blowing her up without a single life cell left. Pra then flies up to the throne like seat and grabs the two no star dragon balls and smiles.

Then Pra flies down with them in hand and Govitu says, "Good job it looks as if we still have hope after all."

Hope returned! Four no star dragon balls! What else will happen to our heroes? Find out on the next exciting part of Dragon Ball Sg!

**(The Controlled Mind.)**


End file.
